


You Will Always Remember This Day

by Tutselutse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean, BAMF Darcy, BAMF Nick Fury, Bucky is kinda oblivious, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Curse of the Black Pearl, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Everyone are pirates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve, Slow Burn, Steve pines, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not super explicit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Governor Barnes' son is kidnapped by pirates, Steve Rogers will stop at nothing to save his best friend. Even if he has to team up with the mysterious pirate girl, Captain Darcy Lewis.</p><p>Pirates of the Caribbean!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't stop thinking about [it](http://tutselutse.tumblr.com/post/108674605257/i-think-a-lot-about-a-steve-darcy-bucky-pirates-of)  
> This is an introdution to Steve and Bucky's friendship. I have changed some things from the original film, most noticeable that the Governor and his wife have already established a life in Port Royal when they find Steve.

Sailing back from Barbados in the gloomy weather is without a doubt the most boring thing Bucky has ever experienced. And he thought the political agenda in Bridgetown had been dull. Lieutenant Phillips didn't want a nine year old boy running around near the wheel of the ship, so Bucky is leaning over the rail, staring into the grey water. He can't see very far, the air is clammy with fog. Bucky shudders and wraps his arms around himself. He has just sighed deeply when he spots something dark, drifting closer to the ship. He stands up straighter, narrowing his eyes. What is it? It looks like a... person?

"A boy!" he yells when he's sure, "There's a boy in the water". Lieutenant Phillips is next to him immediately, ordering people around. Slowly a silhouette forms behind the boy. The burning remains of a ship. Bucky's father wraps his arm around him and pulls him to the side.

"I want you to find your mother, and help her take care of the boy" he says and Bucky nods, he wants to help. His father pads him on the cheek and smiles, before turning his attention towards the Lieutenant.

Before Bucky runs below deck, he spots a ship sailing away from them. It is almost hidden in the fog, but he can glimpse torn black sails and a grinning skull on the flag. It looks scary and he quickly runs downstairs. He needs to find his mother. She is doing needlework in their quarters and she looks up with surprise when he barges in.

"Mother!" he runs to her "We found a boy in the water". She jumps up just as two crew members carry the boy inside.

"Place him on the bed" she orders. The men do so, and leave. The boy is soaked and pale, still unconscious. He has dirty, blonde hair and worn clothes. Bucky steps closer and looks at him. His mother is checking his pulse, and feeling his forehead.

"I'll fetch some blankets" she whispers. Bucky stays, and when he leans over him, the boy makes a frightened noise and sits up.

"It's okay" Bucky assures him "You're safe". The boy slumps back down, eyes closed again. Bucky notices something around his neck and lifts it. It's a medallion, with a skull in the middle. A pirate medallion. He gulps. The boy is a pirate.

He hears the door open and turns around, hiding the trinket behind him. His mother joins him by the bed.

"Has he said anything?" she asks, and Bucky shakes his head.

"Why don't you go and get some food prepared for him. Something warm" she says. Bucky leaves, slipping the medallion into his pocket.

When he returns, she has removed the wet clothes and wrapped the boy in a big, woolen blanket. Bucky places the bowl of soup on the table and looks at her. Her hair is pulled back elegantly and her pale purple dress is spotless, but Winifred Barnes has never been scared of helping people. She walks over to him.

"I'll go and speak with your father. You stay here and watch over him" she tells him and readjust his collar.

"Yes Mother" he nods. She cups his chin and smiles.

"My sweet Bucky" she says softly, before leaving. Bucky crawls up on the bed at sits next to the sleeping boy. He takes the medallion out and turns it around in his hands. The skull looks scary and he shudders, half terror, half excitement.

Bucky knows he should tell his mother and father about it. Tell them that the boy is a pirate. But he doesn't want to, not right now. He wants them to help him. He's so skinny and pale, Bucky doubts he could hurt a fly. The boy coughs in his sleep and snuggles deeper into the blanket, so only his nose is poking out.

"Some pirate you are, huh" Bucky mumbles. He leans back on the pillows and takes a deep breath. Not only has he seen a pirate ship today, he is sitting next to one. Pirates are fascinating, he thinks to himself.  
The boy wakes up with a coughing fit, and Bucky tries his best to soothe him. When he calms down and is breathing again, Bucky asks him if he's hungry. The little boy looks at him with suspicious eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks warily.

"I'm James. James Buchanan Barnes" he replies proudly "I saved you from the water".  
The boy frowns and looks around him. Bucky sees him run a hand over his neck and chest, searching. He takes a deep breath when he can see the sadness in the boy's eyes.

"I have some food if you want" Bucky says to distract him. The boy looks surprised. "It's just soup" Bucky adds nervously.

"That sounds good" he responds and Bucky gets up and passes him the bowl.

"What's your name?" Bucky asks.

"Steve Rogers" he replies between slurps. Bucky grins.

After Steve has eaten, he sleeps again. Bucky sits in the window, looking out when his mother returns. She's carrying some tea. She smiles when she sees Steve small form sleeping, and joins Bucky in the window seat. He ends up almost in her lap, and after he has whispered what the boy is called, she takes a book and reads to him in a hushed voice.

They arrange it, so Steve is carried into Bucky's bed. Winifred is very determined to take care of him, and since Steve is so tiny, Bucky doesn't mind sharing. His mother reads to both of them, before blowing out the lights and leaving them.

"Your mom is so nice" Steve whispers

"Thanks" Bucky responds in an equally hushed voice "She's extra nice because you're here though"

"Oh" Steve huffs, and after minute he asks "What was your name again?"

"James Barnes"

"Right" he mumbles

"Yeah... My mom and dad call me Bucky though. You can too" Bucky tells him, and he can glimpse Steve's beam.

They carry a whispered conversation until neither of them can keep their eyes open. Steve tells Bucky about his family. How his mother died, and now he's going to America to look for his father. Bucky says he wants to help him. Something about Steve just invites him in, makes him want to take care of him.  
Bucky tells Steve about his parents and their home

"You will have to come and visit me. We can play in the garden, and eat cakes and it'll be so much fun" he says

"You promise?" Steve asks nervously and the last thing Bucky does before falling asleep is saying yes and taking his hand.

***

Steve can feel his jaw go slack as he looks at the Mansion Bucky lives in. It is grand and beautiful and more fancy than anything else he has ever seen. Bucky is grinning next to him and Mrs. Barnes is smiling warmly when she sees his surprise.

"Come along Steven" she says and walks gracefully up the stairs in her green skirts. Bucky takes his hand and drags him into the house. The hall is more beautiful than he could imagine, with marble floor and large windows covered in thin white curtains. There's a grand staircase in the middle, and several small tables with flowers and other decorations. Steve has never felt underdressed before in his life, but now he feels like he would stain everything.

Bucky fits in though, with his elegant, pale grey jacket and lacey shirt. He's taller than Steve even without his heels. He grins at Steve and pulls him along up the stairs

"Come see my room Stevie" he insist and Steve can do nothing but follow.

Bucky has a lot of books, and a big bed with a beautiful green and golden blanket covering it. His windows have a view of the Fort Charles and the bay, and Steve stares at the breathtaking sight

"You see this every morning" he sighs envious. Bucky is plopped down on the bed, still smiling brightly.

He shows Steve the garden a next. It's filled with flowers and bushes in full bloom. They run around for a while, hiding from each other and their laughter echoes through the whole garden.

Mr. Barnes, the Governor, comes out and calls them inside. Steve is a little scared of the large man. He wears a big curly wig, and it doesn't seem like he cares much for Steve. Mrs. Barnes is much different, she smiles at him and pads his hair. She has a small waist and long fingers, and she's pretty.

Steve tries to cover up his cough as he trails after Bucky into the dining room. A large table is covered with food, and they're asked to sit down. Steve feels bad for sitting down on the plush cushion with his old brown trousers.

"Steven, we have a room prepared for you" Mrs. Barnes tells him "You will stay here until you're well again"  
Bucky is beaming, but his father is frowning slightly. Steve quickly says: "I don't want to trouble you".

"Nonsense. We want you here, right George?" she raises an eyebrow at her husband

"Hrm, yes" he says and concentrates on his chicken.

"This will be so much fun" Bucky chirps and stuffs potatoes in his mouth. Steve smiles nervously and eats his food.

***

Steve's bedroom is much smaller than Bucky's, but his view is just as great. He spends his days drawing or running around in the garden. His cough is getting better, and he is starting to be scared of what will happen when he has to leave.

Bucky usually wakes him up every morning, and he's always dragging him around to show him things. Like the big painting in the library, or his father's swords and Steve loves it.

Mr. Barnes never really speaks to him, until one night. Steve had been awake, because of his cough. He had decided to go down to the kitchens and make some tea. Maybe talk to Martha, if she was up. When he had walked past Bucky's door, he had heard whimpering. When he opened the door and peaked inside, he had seen Bucky tossing in his sleep, crying and mumbling. Steve had walked into the room and crawled up next to him. He had taken his friend's hand

"Shhh, Buck" he cooed softly "It's okay. It's just a dream". He had repeated it over and over, until Bucky had calmed down. Steve had heard something creak behind him, and turned his head. Standing in the doorway was the Governor, in a night robe. He had smiled at Steve and walked inside

"My boy has nightmares sometimes" he had whispered, and pushed some hair off Bucky's damp forehead. Steve knew that Bucky's mother was very fond of her son, but he had never seen Mr. Barnes care so much for him before. He was surprised and happy to discover it.

"Thank you" he had told Steve and padded him on the shoulder, before walking back to bed.  
Since that night, he had been much warmer towards him, and Steve feels so much at home it almost hurts. He still misses his mother deeply, but this family has really helped him feel at home again.

***

Bucky looks up at Steve when he walks in, a sheepish smile on his face

"Buck" he starts "I, um... Your parents got me an apprenticeship with the blacksmith in town"

"Oh" Bucky says and crawls out of his chair "That's great"

"Yeah, I guess" Steve agrees and looks at his feet. Bucky places a hand on his shoulder

"What's wrong Stevie?" he asks, suddenly worried.

"I'll have to move out" the blonde boy sighs and Bucky hugs him tight

"I'll miss you" he whispers "But we'll still see each other all the time". Steve smiles weakly and Bucky takes his hand. He makes Steve lie on the grass in the garden next to him and look at the clouds until they have both forgotten their upcoming parting.

***

It is Steve's last night in the Barnes Mansion, and Mrs. Barnes has arranged a dinner filled with his favorite foods. He eats so much pie his stomach hurts. The evening is fun, but he goes to his room with a heavy heart.

He's gazing out the window, enjoying the view one last time when he hears his door creak open

"Stevie, are you asleep?" Bucky whispers. Steve smiles brightly when he hears him.  
The two boys crawl into the bed together, and look at each other. Steve can see Bucky's eyes and nose in the moonlight. And the dark waves of his hair around his face. They talk for a long time, like the nights they spent on the ship.

In the end Bucky grabs Steve's hand and says: "We'll go on an adventure together when we're older"

"We will" Steve agrees and Bucky fastens his grab of his hand

"Promise me Steve" he orders "Promise me!"

"I promise" he whispers and not long after they fall asleep, still hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you see any mistakes, or weird sentences or something, please tell me. English is not my first language, so the help with be appreciated! :D


	2. A Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commodore Norringtons character was giving me a lot of trouble. I've ended up making Colonel Phillips and Peggy Carter share his part. Peggy will be the Colonel's sister in this story, because it makes things easier for me. (She's a widow, and her last name is Carter, because I don't know who she marries in the mcu) I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much! 
> 
> The chapter is a little long.

Bucky is sprawled across his bed, reading yet another pirate novel. The room is dark, the only light is the oil lamp on the bedside table. He turns the page and pushes his hair behind his ear. There's a mention of a golden skull and it makes him stop. He crawls out of bed and looks through one of his drawers until he finds it. The medallion. It's golden, with a skull in the middle, and it's a little smaller than his palm. Bucky puts it on and looks at himself in the mirror.

He likes wearing it sometimes. He has always been fascinated with pirates, finding them terrifyingly interesting. He reads all the tales he can get his hands on, devours every story he can find.  Wearing it feels risky and exciting. The fact that it belonged to Steve is another bonus. Bucky never told his friend that he took the medallion, hiding it from his father, but wearing still makes him feel closer to Steve, makes him feel like a part of Steve's old life in England.

"James! Are you up?" his father calls.

"Yes" Bucky yells back, quickly stuffing the necklace behind his nightshirt. His father enters, an amused smile on his lips as he looks at his son. He's starting to get wrinkles around the mouth and eyes, but Governor Barnes is still handsome, wearing a elegant green jacket, matching hat and his large grey wig.

"You haven't even pulled back the curtains, boy" he laughs as two servants enter. One takes care of the curtains and the other starts making his bed.

"I was reading, Father" Bucky smiles.

"Of course you were. Now, get over here, I have a present for you" another servant appear with a box.

"May I ask about the occasion?" Bucky asks

"Do I need an occasion?"

"I don't remember it being a problem before, no" Bucky laughs as he lifts the lid. Inside the box is a beautiful turquoise jacket with blue and gold embroideries.

"Father, it's gorgeous" he breathes, a little stunned. There's a white shirt with lace and ruffles, and a pair of blue breeches lying underneath the jacket.

"What, no vest?" Bucky teases as he carries it over to get dressed behind the screen.

"I was hoping you'd wear it today at Phillips promotion" his father ignored the joke "His sister will be there, of course. I believe she fancies you"

"Carter's Widow?" Bucky asks, as he buttons his shirt "But she's older than me"

"Not by many years my boy" his father chuckles "she's a fine woman"

"Oh, it's soft" Bucky comments as he puts the jacket on.

"Yes, it is the latest fashion in London"

"Governor Barnes, a visitor for you downstairs" someone speaks by the door. Probably Jackson.

Bucky finishes dressing and combs his hair into a nice ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. He looks at himself in the mirror as he steps into his shoes. Not bad, he thinks, and walks out his room and down to the hall.

He looks down into the hall as he descends the stairs, and spots the blonde hair and shy smile that can only belong to one person

"Stevie!" Bucky exclaims and hurries down, "How are you, my friend?"

"I am good, Mr. Barnes" Steve smiles politely

"Steve, please, how many times must I tell you to call me Bucky?" he grins, patting his friend on the shoulder,

"At least once more, as always Mr. Barnes"  Bucky flinches a little, and he tries to hide how it hurts him. Instead he looks down at the open box on the table. Inside is a beautiful sword, delivered from the blacksmith Steve works for.

"Is it for me?" Bucky says as breezily as he can

"No, it's for Commodore Phillips" his father replies, not looking at him. Of course, he thinks.

"So Father, when do I get a sword? Surely you cannot buy me clothes forever?" he jokes weakly and fiddles with the lace sticking out of his sleeve. His father ignores him, turning his attention towards Steve.

"I thank you again, Mr. Rogers, this is excellent work. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way"

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Governor" Steve bows.

"James, come on"

Bucky gives Steve a very deliberate bow and coldly says "Goodbye Mr. Rogers". He rushes after his father, not looking back to see Steve's reaction.

***

Steve gazes after Bucky as the carriage drives off. The brunette looked dashing today, the turquoise jacket really makes his blue eyes glow, and Steve's heart is still beating a little harder. As boys they had been inseparable, but now they are adults, men, and needs to act accordingly. It breaks his heart a little every time he says Mr. Barnes instead of Bucky, every time he sees the flicker of hurt in his friend's eyes. But they couldn't be friends the same way anymore: he was a blacksmith and Bucky was the Governor's son.

Steve shakes his head and starts walking back to his part of the city. The sun is shining and there's a refreshing breeze in the air, it's a beautiful day. Commodore Phillips will have a lovely ceremony. All the high society is there, and Steve is certain most of the common folks are up there looking as well.

He decides to stop by Dr. Erskine's before heading back to the smithy. The old doctor used to help him when he was young and weak, and Steve makes an effort to stop by and talk to the man as often as he can.

Erskine smiles and sets the kettle over for tea. He makes Steve sit on the old stool by the stove, and hands him a slice of bread. Sitting there always makes Steve feel like he's 10 years old again, with and blisters on his hands and heaving lungs.

"Now, tell me about your life" Erskine sits down and pours the tea.

***

The soft sound of leather boots walking along the docks sound like every other, but people still look up and gawk at her. Her presence is noticed as she makes her way, something about her draws their attention.

Maybe it's because her clothes are unusual and ragged. Brown trousers stuffed in worn black boots, a jacket that used to be brightly red but has paled in the sun, an old black hat with something that had once been a big black feather poking out. It's not what women are usually seen wearing in Port Royal.

Maybe it's the way she walks, swaying like she's a little drunk, but still with swagger and confidence.

Maybe it's that her boat sunk as she sailed into the harbor.  

If the staring bothers her, she doesn't show it. She makes her way around the docks, glancing up at the Fort and looking around her. She seems focused on the Navy's ships.

***

Bucky stands with his father, looking at the ceremony. Phillips is a tough man, who's sailed across the world and captured many pirates. Bucky used to pester him with questions when he was younger, he loved listening to Phillips, who's voice was as dry as his humor.

Now he's Commodore, with a nice white wig and the sword Steve has made. The ceremony is a little boring and Bucky's hand cups the medallion through his shirt. He wonders what Steve is doing - probably something much more entertaining.

***

The woman is close to one of the ships when two guards jump awkwardly out in front of her

"This dock is off limits to civilians" one of them says.

"I am terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" she replies and continues walking. They scurry after her, blocking her again.

She bats her eyelashes and says: "There's some fancy to-do up at the Fort, eh. How can it be that two strong gentlemen like you did not merit an invitation?" she bites her lip teasingly

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" the smaller one replies nervously

"That's a fine goal" she flirts and they both blush a little. She manages to get them talking about the large warship in the bay, which leads to them bragging about their fastest ship. They tell her there's no ship faster than their Interceptor.

"I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable" the two guards look at her doubtingly "The Black Pearl" she whispers

The bigger one guffaws and says "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor"

"The Black Pearl is a real ship" the smaller one objects. They start discussing whether or not it's real and she slowly sneaks on board the Interceptor.

She's playing with the ships' wheel when they discover her, and they point their muskets at her and tell her to step down. She plays with a look of hair, and apologizes. It seems to calm them down.

"What's your name?" the bigger one asks

"Smith, or Smithy if you like"

"And what's your purpose in Port Royal, Miss Smith"

"I confess" she smiles sweetly "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my black guts out"

The two marines stare at her, not sure what to say and she laughs.

***

After the ceremony there's music and talking. Commodore Phillips walks up and puts his arm around Bucky's shoulder

"Walk with me, boy" he says, a friendly order. Bucky lets the older man drag him towards the viewpoint.

"I suppose I should stop calling you boy now" Phillips comments, and barks out a short laugh, "You're a man now, boy"

Bucky laughs "Don't tell my father that"

"Your father agrees with me, don't worry" Phillips tell him and Bucky makes an inaudible gulp, fearing where this is going. His father has been hinting marriage for a few weeks, and the Commodore is looking way too smug.

Yes, standing near the edge is Phillips' sister, Margaret Carter in an elegant dress, with yellow flowers and white lace. She is a beautiful brunette, her curls arranged neatly under a hat, except one trailing down her neck and towards her cleavage. And what a cleavage that is! Bucky forces his eyes back up on her face, her courteous smile and gentle eyes.

The Commodore gives Bucky a pointed look when they reach her, and he takes a deep breath

 "Hello my lady" Bucky starts nervously and shuffles his feet. 

"Hello" she responds before turning her attention towards Commodore Phillips, "I believe we can handle the conversation without supervising, dear brother".

"Alright Peggy" he bows and walks off, leaving them alone. Bucky tries to send her a smile, fiddling with the lace on his sleeve. She chuckles and offers him her arm

"Let's walk"

They walk all the way the edge in silence and Bucky tries to come up with something to say. She stops walking, and turns to look at him. Her dress moves in the breeze and her smile looks amused

"You seem nervous" she says

"Ah, yes. I'm not sure what to say" Bucky replies and starts fiddling again. Mrs. Carter looks back to the people on the square and almost whispers:

"Our families do mean well _"_

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks, furrowing his brows. She looks back up at him and smiles

"I must confess that I am mostly taking this walk with you to humor my brother"

Bucky laughs in relief: "It seems we are in the same boat then, Mrs. Carter. I am here to please my father"

"I am not surprised he has been plotting with Chester" she chuckles " Your father must be anxious to have you wed, if I am an option"

"My father thinks very highly of you" Bucky tells her and she beams.

"Bless my brother for finding me such a young, handsome man"

They start walking along the edge, looking at the view

"Why does he think you should marry?" Bucky asks after a while

"I am too young to remain a widow. At least according to my brother." she replies with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes, "But it seems the eligible bachelors do not agree"

Bucky takes her hand and says: "Well, if I must marry, I would not mind marrying you my lady. It would suit me fine I think"

"Oh shush, you flatterer" she laughs "You should marry someone young and rosy cheeked"

They stand and look at the view, talking a little more. Bucky really meant it, being married to her wouldn't be bad, like he first thought. It would probably be nice.

His hand cups the medallion again, and he thinks of Steve, wonders what he would say if Bucky got married.

Mrs. Carter starts to walk back, and Bucky sighs. He takes another quick look at the horizon, yearning for something else. Something more. He hasn't seen enough of the world, practically nothing of it.

When he tries to turn around, he discovers his heel is stuck between two cobblestones. Bucky groans and tries to pull his shoe free, but it doesn't move. He ends up pulling so hard that his foot slips out of the shoe, and that makes him lose his balance. He stretches his arms out, trying to keep from falling as he stumbles backwards, but his hands find nothing and he falls, letting out a surprised scream.

***

A splash interrupts their conversation. The girl with the black hat runs to the rail and looks for the person in the water. The marines stand on either side of her, gaping at the sea.

"You gonna save him?" she asks

"Uh, I can't swim"

"Pride of the King's Navy, you two" she takes of her jacket and hat "Right, take these. _Don't_ lose them" she orders as she hands them her sword and pistol, and climbs up and jumps into the water.

She swims as fast as possible after the person in the water. She wraps an arm around him and paddles them back to the pier, making sure his head is over the water. The guy is heavy, but she's a good swimmer.

The two guards help her get him up, lying him on the ground.

"He's not breathing" one of them says.

The girl crawls over him, and rips the lace around his neck off. She opens his shirt and puts pressure on his chest. As she pushes, she notices a medallion around his neck. He coughs up water and opens his eyes. She holds the medallion in her hands and looks down at him

"Where did you get that?" she asks warily. The boy takes it from her hands just as someone pushes her to the side and points a sword at her. The dock is now filled with marines in red coats, and a large man in fancy green clothes is hugging the boy she just saved.

***

The salty water is burning his throat and nose as he coughs. Bucky opens his eyes and looks at the girl crouching over him. She's soaked, just like him, and she looks at him with calculating eyes.

"Where did you get that?" she asks and he notices she is holding the medallion. He takes it from her just as someone shouts his name. She's pushed off him, and his father is there, wrapping an arm around him. Bucky feels like his head is still filled with water as he looks around him. There are guards surrounding them, pointing either a sword or a musket at the her. It's wrong, Bucky thinks, she's just a girl

"Shoot her!" Governor Barnes commands

"Father!" Bucky protests and looks at Phillips "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Phillips glare at the drenched girl for a moment, and then he lowers his weapon. The rest of them follow his lead, and the girl gives Bucky a grateful nod

"I believe thanks are in order" Phillips says and extends his hand towards her. She takes it hesitantly, and the Commodore pushes her sleeve back, revealing a P scarred into her skin

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, pirate?" he asks and the girl winces. Phillips orders some irons and he pushes the sleeve up further. Bucky can see the outline a tattoo over the P.

"Ah, Darcy Lewis, is it?" The Commodore smirks.

"Captain Darcy Lewis, if you please sir" she responds with false sweetness and draws her arm back.

"Captain?" Phillips' tone is mocking "Where's your ship, Captain?"

"I'm in the market" she says and shrugs

"She said she was here to commandeer one" the small marine tells them "These are her belongings, sir"

Phillips looks through her things, mocking her pistol, her compass and her sword

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of" he tells her. An odd smile breaks across her face as she says: "But you have heard of me".

Bucky looks back and forth between them. Yes, she's a pirate, but she also saved him. He doesn't want them to hang her. Phillips drags her away, and Bucky pushes his father off and follows

"Commodore, I really must protest" he half-shouts after them. As Lieutenant Hodge puts irons on her, Bucky blocks Phillips "Pirate or not, this girl saved my life" he argues.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem her for a life of piracy!"

Bucky is about to open his mouth and protest again, when he hears her say "Finally!" behind him. The next thing he knows, she has wrapped the chain from her irons around his neck and holds him hostage in front of her. All the guards jump up, and several muskets are pointed directly at him.

His mouth still tastes like salt and his heart is pounding as the pirate drags him backwards. The chain is cold against his throat and her breath is disgustingly warm on his ear

"Don't shoot!" Bucky hears his father yell, and he can see the weapons be lowered

"I knew you'd warm up to me" he can practically hear her grin "Commodore Phillips, my effects, please. And my hat" she orders, as she pulls at the chain. Bucky can see Phillips sigh, before giving in. It clearly pains the man.

"James, was it?" she asks him and Bucky hates the triumph in her voice

"It's Mr. Barnes" he grits out

"Mr. Barnes, if you would be so kind" she says and tightens the grab around his neck "Come on, dear, we don't have all day".

She makes him turn around and strap the sword back around her, while holding the gun to his head. Bucky scowls as she grins up at him. He feels so humiliated for trying to help her. He puts the hat on her head and she practically laughs in his face

"You're despicable" he snarls with as much venom as he can muster

"Sticks and stones, love" she licks her lips "I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square"

Before Bucky can respond, she has turned him around and pulls him backwards again

"My dear gentlemen, you will always remember this day, as the day that you almost caught..." she lifts her hands and pushes Bucky hard towards the men, "Captain Darcy Lewis".

When he turns around, the guards are running after her. Bucky looks in disgust and a little awe as she grabs a rope, kicks the belaying pin and is lifted up into the air while the counterpart falls down and smashes some of the dock

"Now will you shoot her" his father cries and they open fire. She swings around another rope and avoids the shots. Bucky stares after her and swallows. The salt is still everywhere and he's cold.

"Let's get you home" his father says affectionately, and Phillips orders two escorts for them. Bucky pushes his hair out of his face and sighs. This has not been a good day for his self-esteem. And he's still missing a shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for all the response and feedback I've gotten already! You are too sweet!! I really hope I do this AU justice, because I really love it and have a lot of headcanons already. You can contact me on [tumblr](http://tutselutse.tumblr.com/) if you want!  
> Again, if you spot any mistakes, please tell me :D


	3. Swords

Steve walks out of Erskine's small apartment and shudders as a cold wind hits him. The weather has changed, the sky is now grey and covered in dark clouds. He heads back to the smithy.

A group of marines runs past him with their weapons ready. Three women are whispering on the corner, one looks around her nervously. Steve frowns. Another set of marines rush around him.

There's much fewer people on the street than usual and Steve feels uneasy. Something is going on.  
Two kids run past him and he stops them

"What is happening?" he asks. The oldest kid, a boy, looks at him with scared eyes. He's pale behind his freckles

"There's a pirate here" he whispers "There searching for him"

The younger girl wipes her nose and says "The pirate threatened the Governor's son. And escaped the Navy"

"Come on Tilda. Mom will be worried" the boy takes her hand and drags her away. Steve looks after them with narrowed eyes. His stomach rolls with the thought of Bucky being hurt. His first instinct is to run back to their mansion, but after the way Bucky looked at him earlier, he's not sure if his presence would be welcomed.

He decides to go back and work. The marines will catch the pirate, and he will make some more swords. Maybe a new dagger? He shouldn't get involved with that stuff. It is not his place. He sighs.

When he enters the smithy, he immediately knows something is wrong. The donkey is moving the wheel around, even though Mr. Brown is still asleep, right where he left him. He manages to calm the donkey down and the wheel stops.

Steve looks at the floor. There's wet footprints leading behind the barrels. He walks around them and locks eyes with a very surprised young girl.

"Oh" she yelps and gets up

"What are you doing here?" Steve asks

The girls tilts her head and looks at him with big eyes "I am so sorry sir. But there was this man, and - he was following me. I-I got scared... so I hid in here" she looks down in embarrassment "I am so sorry"

Steve feels his heart swell for this scared girl, who won't even look at him. He is about to say she can stay, but he realizes something isn't right. Why is she wet? He looks down and notices the weapons she's carrying. And are those irons around her wrists? This girl is far from innocent.

"You're the one they're looking for" he says in disgust "the pirate". At his words, her whole body changes. She goes from small and insecure to a relaxed and confident stance. She looks up at him with gleaming eyes and a wicked grin. Before Steve has really processed what happened, she has drawn her sword. He doesn't flinch, he just stares at her coldly.

"You seem familiar, have I threatened you before?" she asks, a small crease between her eyebrows

"I've made a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" Steve sneers

"Oh, well I'd hate to mess up that record" she winks "Please excuse me", she turns and walks towards the door. Steve grabs one of the swords behind him and quickly points it at her. There is no way he's letting her leave.

She looks at him coldly and says: "Are you really going to fight a woman?"

"You threatened Mr. Barnes" Steve replies and he's almost shocked at how calm his voice sounds

She runs her blade slowly up and down his and teasingly whispers: "Only a little"

Then she charges. Steve holds his own, blocking each strike smoothly. She almost looks impressed when he starts counterattacking.

She moves to the right, and he mirrors her movement, keeping his blade pointed at her.

"Excellent form" she says, and makes a fast step towards him, before spinning around and pushing his sword down. A smart move that puts her nearest to the door

"Tootles" she grins triumphantly, and gives him a small nod. Steve looks down at his sword, and up at the door. Just before she reaches it, he throws the sword as hard as he can. It pierces through the door, right above the latch and very close to her head. Steve looks at it proudly, as the pirate girl tries to pull it out.

When it doesn't budge, she turns around and looks at him. Steve can't help it, he sends her a satisfied grin

"Now you're between me and my way out again, boy. And you have no weapon"

Damn, she's right, he thinks and looks around him. Luckily there's a sword lying in the furnace, ready for work. He quickly grabs it.

Steve sees her eyes bulge for a moment, when she takes in the glowingly hot point of the sword. Then she charges.

His training has really paid off, he thinks, as they dance around each other. Their match is very even, he's stronger than her but she is very fast. Their feet slide across the floor, and they're both breathing harder. She hits him in the head with the chain from her irons, and when he stumbles back, she uses the chain to knock the sword out of his hand.

Steve grabs another sword hanging on the wall and smirks at her. She looks around her and notices all the swords lying or hanging around

"Who makes all these?" she whines as the fight continues

"I do" Steve smiles proudly "And I practice with them 3 hours a day"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate" she scoffs and makes a blow for his head. Steve ducks, and for some reason he thinks about Bucky for a moment. He shakes his head and grabs a sword with his other hand

"Or maybe you already have a girl, but can't get with her" she laughs and walks backwards as Steve charges, "And that's what all the practice is for"

"I practice 3 hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can stop him" Steve says "Or, her"

The girl rolls her eyes, and ducks when he swings a sword at her. Her chain swings and Steve gets an idea. He pushes one sword through one of the links, and buries the sword in the beam above them, leaving her stuck.

His grin is stopped short when she kicks him in the chest and he stumbles backwards and lands on his back. When he gets on his feet, she's running on top of the beam, and Steve quickly follows along the ground. When she swings down and sees him standing in front of the backdoor, she opens the bag of soot hanging over the furnace and it hits Steve right in the face.

He coughs and rubs his eyes. When he looks up, she's on the ground again and has a pistol pointed directly at his face.

"You cheat" he coughs

"Pirate" she replies and her eyes say: what did you expect?. Steve lifts his sword again, not moving out of her way. There's a knocking on the door, the marines are just outside.

"Move away" she orders

"No"

She cocks the gun. Steve remains where he is. "Please move" she begs.

"I can't just let you escape" he says. She narrows her eyes as the marines try to knock down the door behind her.

"This shot is not meant for you" she says desperately. Steve shakes his head, as he wonders what that means. Just as the door is flying open, Mr. Brown knocks her down from behind, with a bottle. Her eyes cross and she falls face first into the floor. Steve wipes the soot out of his eyes as the marines fill up the room.

Commodore Phillips strolls in and looks down at the girl

"Thank you Mr. Brown, for your excellent aid with capturing a fugitive" he gives one of his rare smiles.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir" Brown grunts. Steve has to bite his cheeks to keep from protesting. Sadly, he is used to Mr. Brown getting the praise for his work by now.

"Well, I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Darcy Lewis almost escaped" the Commodore says, and chuckles. Steve smiles and nods absently as the marines carry her out. He'll need to clean up after the fight.

Brown mumbles something about celebrating and leaves. Steve is sure he'll go and drink at the nearest tavern.

***

After a long, warm bath, Bucky feels a lot better. He's still mortified over actually falling out of the Fort, like some clumsy fool, but he tries to ignore it as he eats his dinner. It proves harder than first anticipated when his father keeps sending him concerned looks and asking him if he feels warm yet. Sometimes Bucky wonders how his father has time for being a Governor, when he seems to have a full-time job worrying about his only son.

"Yes Father" Bucky sighs for the fourth time "I am fine. Please, let's speak of something else"

"Did you have a nice chat with Margaret?" he asks and Bucky feels his cheeks flush.

"Yes" he replies, and before the older man can ask another question, they are interrupted by Jackson, their butler.

"Sir, a message from Commodore Phillips. They've captured Darcy Lewis" he tells them and bows. George gets up, and quickly daps the corner of his mouth with a napkin

"I need to go. James, will you be alright by yourself?" he asks, clearly guilty for leaving

"Yes, it's fine" he smiles reassuringly and his father makes his way out of the dining room. Bucky slouches down in his chair and sighs. He plays with the food on his plate absentmindedly as he recalls the events at the docks.

She had been oddly fascinating, making an escape with such small odds. He was still confused: why would a pirate safe his life? And then use him as a shield to make her escape shortly after. He perks up in his seat suddenly. What was her name again? _Darcy Lewis_. He quickly gets up and runs to his room. He looks through his books of pirate tales, flipping through two of them before he finds it. _Yes_ , there it is: Darcy Lewis. He reads through the three pages dedicated to some of her adventures.

Bucky frowns. It can't be her. This tells of adventures from when he was a little child, and she didn't look older than him. He shakes his head and continues reading. A paragraph says:

_Known for her long hair, sapphire eyes and blood red lips. A bit of a mystery, a few rumors have connected her with mermaids._

Bucky snorts: mermaid. But the description does fit her very well. Maybe it is her? He decides to stop worrying and go to bed instead. Not surprising, the events of the day has left him exhausted.

Dressed in a soft nightshirt, he crawls under the covers. It's nice and cozy, due to the bed warmer one of the servants has laid there earlier. Bucky fishes the medallion out and plays with it, wondering a little about how the Lewis girl knew about it. He thinks about the encounter with Steve earlier, and wonders if he should return it. Then again, Steve hates pirates, so that probably wouldn't go down very well. Plus, if their friendship is to end, he would like a souvenir.

He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes. No, his friendship with Steve won't end, he decides. He will make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I am so grateful for all the feedback this has gotten! You guys are the sweetest and I cherish each and every comment and kudos I get!! :D   
> As always, let me know if you spot any mistakes, and thanks for reading my story! :D


	4. Cannon Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! The Black Pearl is attacking. And we _finally_ get to meet it's Captain!

Darcy sits up slowly and groans when pain shoots through her skull. She runs a hand over the back of her head and winces when she touches a large bump in the middle . She finds a few glass splinters in her hair as well. She curses under her breath - some idiot hit her with a bottle! Damn that boy in the smithy!  
  
She looks around her. She's in a small cell, lying on a miserable pile of hay. A few other prisoners sit in the adjoining cell, and one of them looks at her funnily. Darcy stares back until he looks away.

She gets up and walks to the bars, looking out at the rest of the cell block, but she can't see anything. Darcy glances at the window, it's getting darker outside. She lies back down on the hay and closes her eyes. She might as well get some rest.

When she wakes up it's almost completely dark. She sighs. Being captured is another unexpected obstacle in her plans. She never should have saved the poor kid. She got nothing but problems and a headache out of it.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a cannon shot. Darcy sits up as another shot it fired

"I know those cannons" she whispers and jumps up. She looks out the window and down into the bay. Yes, there she is:

"The Black Pearl" she sighs affectionately. The other prisoners are gawking out the window as well. One of them looks at her with fear in his eyes

"I've heard stories" he whispers "She's been preying on ships and settlements for ten years, never leaving any survivors" he shudders at the end and Darcy rolls her eyes

"Oh yeah? Where do the stories come from then?" she asks and ignores the confused look on his face. Instead she stares back out on the ship. Her beautiful Pearl, so close and yet untouchable. It hurts so bad she can feel it in her bones.

The next thing she knows, they're all lying on the floor, staring at a gaping hole in the wall. They've been hit. For a moment it seems like poetic justice that the Pearl is the one to free her, but she realizes the hole is in the other cell. Darcy groans and sits down in defeat. Now it just feels like the Gods are mocking her, as she watches the other men crawl out and into freedom.

"I'm sorry, girl" the frightened man tells her before he disappears, leaving her all alone in the cell block. Darcy slams her fist into the ground and screams in anger.

***

Steve sits on the workbench, rubbing his hands with a cloth. He's done with the work for today and he's tired. He throws the cloth to the side and lets his head fall into his hands. He thinks back on all those times Bucky visited him in the smithy.

Steve smiles at the memories. He thinks of all the times a lanky, 14 year-old Bucky has thrown himself on the workbench, while complaining about something. Usually his father. How he used to read aloud from his many pirate novels, and Steve let him, despite his dislike for them. He thinks of them as the bullies of the sea, but he never had the heart to tell Bucky.

Steve gets up and drinks some water. Mr. Brown hasn't returned, but he doesn't care. He wonders what Bucky would say if he knew that Steve had fought the pirate girl. He still remembers the fit his friend threw, the first time he found out Steve got into a fight on the street. That was before Steve grew taller than him, of course. After his growth spurt, Bucky couldn't really tell him it was too dangerous.

The sound of cannons pulls him out of his thoughts and he runs to the door in three long strides. He is out on the street in two more, and looks down at the harbor. They're under attack!

He runs back inside, grabs a sword, puts an axe into his belt and returns to the street. People are screaming as what can only be pirates run up from the docks. At least two houses are already on fire. Steve lifts his sword, ready to defend his city.

A woman screams and he follows the sound. A large pirate with a gross beard has his hands on the woman, trying to make her stop screaming. Steve grabs the axe and throws it into his back, making the man fall over. He hears a roar on his right side and turns around just as another pirate attacks him.

Steve barely manages to block his blow. Luckily he's stronger than this strange little man, and after a few seconds of fighting he has the pirate knocked down. He can't help but give a small satisfied smile to the man on the ground, before turning his attention towards the city again.

Other men are out fighting as well, but the pirates are ruthless, throwing small bombs and stabbing everything they can get their hands on. Everything is chaos. Steve steadies his breath and chases another pirate.

***

He is half asleep when the echoes of cannon fire reaches his room. Bucky jumps out of his bed, nearly stumbling as he untangles himself from the bed sheet. He grabs his robe and puts his arms through the sleeves as he looks out the window.

He can see fire and smoke, and behind it, he can glimpse a ship with torn black sails and a pirate flag. He gasps loudly when he recognizes it, from all those years ago and his hand automatically grabs the medallion. He spots to shapes approaching the Mansion.

"Dammit!" he cries and bolts out of the room and down the hall, his robe fluttering behind him. He reaches the top of the stairs just as Jackson opens the door. Bucky yells out, but it's too late. A gunshot sounds, and their butler falls to the floor. Bucky chokes on his cry, and sits down, hoping the two pirates didn't notice him. Jackson is completely still on the floor as they step over him, looking around them.

"Up there" one of them says and runs for the stairs. Bucky runs as fast as he can into the nearest room, and locks the door behind him. His heart is in his throat as he rushes over to the side door, leading into his room. He opens it just as he hears the pirates attempt to knock down the door behind him.

The pirates follow him into the room, but Bucky has grabbed the bed warmer and swings it at the first one, hitting him right in the face. The other man grabs the handle and they struggle for it. Bucky turns it over, making the coal spill onto the pirates face and he cries out in pain.

He runs out of the room and down the hall towards the staircase. He can hear the pirates run after him as he descends it. One of them jumps over the rail and all the way down on the floor, blocking the front door. Bucky hisses in frustration, and changes his course into the dining room. He closes the doors behind him and slams the bolts.

He spots the two crossed swords hanging over the fireplace and climbs up to pull one of them down. Both swords and the platter behind them comes off the wall. Bucky quietly curses his luck and the whole situation as he tries to free the sword from the decoration. He hasn't even learned how to fight! Damn his father's protectiveness!

The pirates are beating down the door - he doesn't have much time! Bucky looks around him, and spots the closet. He looks back at the door, currently being beaten down by an axe, and makes a decision.

He pulls his knees up under his chin and closes the door just as he hears the break through. He holds his breath and prays they won't find him.

"Hello?" one of them calls "Where are you, princess?". Bucky can hear the other one giggle: "princess".

His heart is hammering so hard it hurts, and he bites his lip to keep quiet. He can hear footsteps nearing the closet and squeezes his eyes shot, praying and praying!

"You have something of ours" they chime "It calls to us". Then the door is pulled open and he looks up at their dirty, grinning faces

"Hello princess" they have raised swords and smug faces. This is the end of his -

"Parlay!" Bucky panics

"What?"

"Parlay!  I invoke the right of parlay!  According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you must take me to your Captain!" he rambles and tries to look tough, which - admittedly - is hard in his blue night robe. The pirate frowns

"I know the code" he growls.

"If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete" Bucky says, a little more confident.

"So do you" he smiles sleazily "Come along princess". Bucky crawls out of the closet and re-adjusts his clothes. He can hear the pirate mutter "We must honor the code" to his companion. Then they grab an arm each and escorts him roughly out of the house.

***

Darcy has done everything from scream, fiddle with the lock, push the wall, kick the lock, to kick the wall. Nothing works. Now she just sits on the floor and stares at the line of moonlight. Surprisingly that doesn't work either.

She gets up when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs. When two familiar shapes walk into the room she walks closer. They look the same, dressed in ragged clothes and armed to the teeth. Sitwell is as bald as ever, and he recognizes her instantly. He grins at Batroc, who still has that awful beard.

"Well well, if isn't Captain Lewis" Sitwell drawls "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island. Your fortunes haven't improved much". He cackles at his own joke and Darcy fights the urge to gag. She has always hated that slimy rat of a man.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen" Darcy smiles a kindly as she can "The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers _and mutineers_ ".

Batroc is in front of the bars in a heartbeat. Darcy feels his fingers around her throat before she sees the movement, and tries to lean out of his grasp. The movement puts them in the line of moonlight and the hand around her throat is now a skeleton hand. Darcy frowns as she stares at it.

"So there is a curse" she whispers and looks back up at him.

"You know nothin' of 'ell" he growls and his eyes burn. He let's go of her, and they walk out.

"That's very interesting" Darcy mumbles as she watches them leave. A few potential plans starts to form in her head. Sadly they all require her to escape this hell hole. She will, though, she will escape and take her ship back, and make scum like Sitwell walk the plank. Darcy smiles to herself. She will get her revenge.

***

The sound of swords hitting swords is ringing in his ears as he fights another pirate. This one has no teeth and is built like a tree. He fights aggressively and a little carelessly, which Steve takes full advantage of. The man growls and lifts his sword, making an opening. Steve swings his sword as fast as he can into the man's side, while stepping out of the line the other weapon would fall. The pirate falls to the ground and Steve pushes his hair out of his face as he catches his breath.

He looks up and takes in the destruction of the city. Windows are smashed, so many buildings are burning and the air is filled with screams from the citizens and laughter from the attackers. Steve scouts through the rising smoke, planning where to go next, when he spots them.

They are far away, but there's no mistaking that wave of brown hair

"Bucky" he whispers. His friend is surrounded by two pirates, escorting him down towards the ship. He's being kidnapped!

Steve runs after them. He does even consider it, he just runs. But before he can reach him, a pirate jumps out in front of him, grinning. Steve frowns. That's the same pirate as earlier. The one with the gross beard! He raises his sword, a little confused. He needs to reach Bucky! Then something hits the back of his head. Hard. And everything goes black.

***

The ship is filled with pirates, and each and every one of them stares as Bucky crawls out of the longboat and onto the deck. He re-adjusts his robe again, and tries to look like he isn't scared.

"I didn't know we were taking captives" a man, with shoulder-length black hair, says and steps closer.

"He invoked the right to parlay with Captain Fury" the smaller pirate next to Bucky says

"I am here to-" Bucky starts, but he is interrupted a hard slap across the cheek.

"You will speak when spoken to" the black-haired man sneers. Bucky touches his cheek and looks up. It stings and he can taste a hint of blood.

"Rumlow!" a voice booms "You will not harm anyone under the protection of parlay!". The black-haired man - Rumlow - ducks his head and takes a step back, revealing the most terrifying man Bucky has ever seen.

He is tall, dressed in all black, complete with a long jacket and an eye patch. Dark skin, a fierce look in his one eye, and white teeth gleaming in a shark smile that Bucky thinks is meant as welcoming. Everything about this man screams scary and incredible.

"I apologize" the Captain says "You were saying?"

"I am here to negotiate" Bucky straightens his back and stares the pirate right in the eye "I want you to leave Port Royal and never come back". The pirates all laugh and Bucky squares his jaw

"I'm thinking: no" Fury chuckles. Bucky walks closer to the rail and takes of the medallion. He leaves it dangling in the chain, over the water, and says:

"Fine. I'll drop it"

"Please, that little piece? It means nothing" the Captain responds. Hs voice is casual, but Bucky can glimpse the uncertainty in his eyes. He raises his eyebrow and shrugs, as if to say okay and let's go of the chain. The medallion falls and all the pirates gasp and jump. Bucky grins triumphantly when they realize he has the chain wrapped around his finger.

"What's your name?" Fury asks, frowning.

"James... Rogers" Bucky lies, suddenly scared they will hurt him if they know who his father is, "I am a servant in the Governor's household" he bows awkwardly.

"Mr. Rogers, you say" The Captain walks closer "And how does a servant get a trinket like that? Family heirloom?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean?" Bucky narrows his brows.

"All right, Mr. Rogers, you have yourself a deal. Hand over the medallion, and we will leave the city alone"

Bucky hands it to him and the Captain starts ordering everyone around. The ship is prepared for sailing, but no one makes a move to take him back. Bucky runs after Fury

"What about me? You have to take me ashore" he cries "According to the Code of-"

"First of all, returning you to shore was _not_ a part of our bargain, so no, I have to do no such thing. Secondly, you have to be a pirate for the Code to apply to you. Thirdly, the Code is more like guidelines anyway" he grins "Welcome to the Black Pearl, Mr. Rogers".

Bucky stares at the man in defeat, completely taken aback. How can...? What will they do? The pirate named Rumlow grabs him and pulls towards one of the cabins. Bucky looks back at the city one last time before being pushed inside.

"Goodnight princess" Rumlow smirks. Bucky curls up on the floor. What is he gonna do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos' and bookmarks. I am honored! Writing Bucky as Elizabeth is the best part of this, so far. I love it. As always, if you spot a mistake, let me know ;)
> 
> I am really curious to what you think of Fury as Barbossa? He was not a complete evil character in the PotC-verse, and I wanted someone Darcy could have a love/hate-realtionship with, who could match her sass.  
> To be honest, I really want to write a sequel, with the whole Davy Jones/Kalypso storyline, just so I can have Fury tell the Pirate Lords: "I recognise The Brethren Court has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it" xD Seriously I giggled just typing it.  
> (........I also want to write it a little because the Elizabeth/Jack kiss is fucking hot. pardon my language)


	5. Where Are You Hiding That Knife?

Steve wakes up to the sound of chickens. The air is dry in his mouth and his head hurts. He sits up and stares at his surroundings in confusion. He is lying exactly where he got knocked down, next to a pile of what looks like potato peels. Two chickens are pecking through it, and Steve shakes his head. Around him people are slowly cleaning up the streets, quietly putting their lives back together after the attack.

Bucky!

Steve jumps to his feet. No no no! He didn't get to him in time. He starts running for the Fort. People look at him weirdly as he rushes past them, but he doesn't have time to care. He needs to save Bucky!

He finds the Commodore's office easily and barges in, practically screaming:

"Bucky!! They've taken him!". The Governor stops what looks like some serious pacing and stares at Steve. The two marines next to the desk stare as well. 

"Remove this man" Phillips says, not looking up from the large map on the desk

"We have to hunt them down!" Steve demands loudly "We have to save him!"

"And where do you suggest we start?" The Governor asks desperately "Please, Steven, if you have any knowledge concerning my son, tell us" Steve frowns and the Governor shakes his head.

"The pirate... She talked about the Black Pearl" one of the marines says nervously. He stops talking after a look from the Commodore.

"Well then let's ask her. Maybe she can lead us to it!" Steve suggest.

"The pirates left Lewis in her cell, ergo they are not her allies" Phillips says, still focused on the map, "We are determining their most likely course and -"

"That's not good enough!" Steve roars, and knocks over a chair. This makes Phillips look up - finally. He strides around the desk, and stops right in front of Steve's face.

"We can find him, _without_ striking bargains with pirates. Because we are sailors, Mr. Rogers, men of the Royal Navy. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're just a blacksmith" he sneers

"I understand just fine, sir" Steve says through gritted teeth. He can feel his anger rise, but he keeps it under control.

"Then understand it somewhere else" the Commodore orders, as he turns his back on Steve. The rest of the room look at him with pity, and a little disgust. Steve turns around and walks out, seething with anger. He will save Bucky, even if he has to do it alone. He looks up at the prison and after moment's consideration, starts running towards it.

He finds the pirate girl in the farthest cells. She is lying on her back, eyes closed and humming to herself. She's dressed in the same white shirt, with a black vest and she has a purple scarf wrapped around her waist. There's a large smear of black makeup around both her eyes, and Steve wonders how he didn't see she was a pirate from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

"Are you familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" he ask quickly, once he reaches the bars. She opens her eyes and gives him a curious look.

"Somewhat" she finally says

"Where does it make berth?"

"Have you not heard the stories?" she asks in return. When he shakes his head, she continues: "The Black Pearl sails from the Isle de la Muerta, an island that can only be found by those who already know where it is"

Steve frowns: "The ship is real. So it's anchorage must be real. Where is it?" he demands

"Why are you asking me?" she looks at her nails, like the conversation bores her

"Because you're a pirate?" Steve replies

"And you want to be a pirate yourself?" she looks up through her lashes, a small grin on her lips

Never" he sneers. She looks back at her nails and he wonders what to say. "They took Mr. Barnes" he tells her and closes his eyes. _God_ , he needs to safe Bucky. He can feel her gaze on him, and when he opens his eyes, she's grinning confidently.

"Ooh, so you have a _boy._ No wonder you need so much exercise" she waggles her eyebrows and Steve can feel a blush crawl up his neck, "Anyway, lad, you will have to perform the rescue mission without me. I see no profit in this"

"I can get you out" Steve offers, "I helped build these cells". He finds a piece of wood, as he explains how the use of leverage can lift the door from its hinges. Her eyes are full of interest now

"What's your name, kid?" she asks

"Steve Rogers"

"Steve, short for Steven I'm guessing?", now she is definitely interested "Named after your father?"

"No" Steve replies, and that makes her eyes glow even brighter. He wonders why, but decides against asking. First he needs her to help him.

"Well, kid, you've won me over. If you free me, I will help you save your sweet boy" she promises as she gets up, They shake hands and Steve lifts the door free. There's no going back now, he thinks as she looks for her things.

Darcy Lewis emerges from one of the adjoining chambers, dressed in a red jacket and black hat. Her sword is by her side, and Steve can see her pistol poke up from the scarf. She actually looks impressive. They sneak out of the Tower, and head for the docks.

How they manage to get all the way to the beach, and crawl underneath one of the small boats, without being seen, is beyond Steve. But now they're there, crouched under a boat that lies upside down in the sand. Darcy turns around, and looks at him

"Just to be sure, how far are you willing to go, to safe your _friend_?" she asks

"I'd die for him" he declares without hesitation

"Oh, no worries then" she grins. Then she explains her plan. And it's good. It's very good.

Steve has no idea who first discovered you can walk under water, with a boat over your head, but he's definitely impressed.

"This is either crazy or brilliant" he says to himself as they waddle through the water

"That's my trademark, love" Darcy chimes in front of him. Steve chuckles before he can stop himself.

They reach the ship, and both climb on board the HMS Dauntless. Steve follows Darcy, and draws his sword as they sneak up past the wheel of the ship. Luckily, the six marines onboard are  standing on the deck, so surprising them is easy.

Darcy jumps over the rail and points her gun at the crew. He is right behind her, ready for whatever will happen

"Nobody panic! We're taking over your ship!" Darcy yells and Steve nods in confirmation.

"You two? The Blacksmith apprentice and a girl?"Lieutenant Hodge smirks "I doubt it"

Darcy puts her gun back in her scarf and smiles sweetly: "You got me" she bats her eyelashes. Steve frowns, he never liked Hodge, he's arrogant and rude. Why is she making eyes at him? Darcy steps closer, reaching her hands out in what looks like surrender.

Hodge steps closer, clearly intrigued by her flirting, and grabs her wrist. It all happens very fast, one moment Hodge is grabbing her, the next Darcy has thrown him off balance, twisted his arm around and pulled him close. Steve didn't even see her pull out the knife she now has pressed against the Lieutenant's throat

"I am Captain Darcy Lewis, savvy?" she spits. Hodge nods and whimpers. She let's go and gives him a small kick, while ordering: "Get of my ship". The rest of the crew quickly does as she says.

They sail back in one of the longboats, and Hodge yells "You'll never make it out of the bay" at them, but Darcy just waves at him.

"That was brilliant" Steve breathes. Seeing Hodge get beaten was surprisingly pleasant.

"Thanks. Now, get to work. We need to disable the rudder chain" she says.

Steve does as she says, and then they wait. Darcy beams when the Interceptor sails after them, and it is quite the sight to see her smile like that. She looks mad, and fierce. It makes him wonder what he has gotten himself into. Then he thinks of Bucky in the hand of pirates, and his stomach curls. He needs to do this.

They hide on one of the small balconies in the front of the ship, looking up as the Navy board the Dauntless. When they're sure no one is left on the smaller ship, they swing across the distance. Steve cuts the ropes, so the Interceptor is free, and Darcy takes the wheel.

They have good speed, and Steve can see the moment Commodore Phillips realizes what they're doing. Steve runs to Darcy and she looks back at the warship. They look like they're ready to fire canons after them, but luckily the Interceptor is out of range.

"Thank you Commodore!" Darcy yells and bows "We couldn't have done it without you!" Then she laughs loud and free. Steve chuckles along, and watches her spin around. She does a few dance steps in victory, and her laughter subdues to a small cackle.

"Open sea, here we come" she says and breathes deeply.

***

When they are at open sea, Steven starts chatting about his life. Darcy listens halfheartedly as she looks at her compass and enjoy the horizon of never ending ocean. The fresh smell of seawater is everywhere and she breathes it in, relishing it. Ahhh, it smells like home.

"... after my mother died, I came out here to look for my father" Steven says, and looks at her with attentive eyes. Darcy tries to ignore it.

"You only agreed to help after you learned my name. Since that was what I wanted I didn't ask but... I am not stupid, Darcy, you knew my father" he tells her and takes a few step closer to her. She sighs, oh damn it all.

"Aye, I did" she admits "I was one of the few people who actually knew him as Joseph. Most people called him 'Jolly' Rogers. He was a fine man, always smiling, a good pirate too. I swear you look just like him", she points to his face and torso.

"My father was not a pirate" the boy looks at her confused.

"He was a pirate," she insists, "a scallywag"

His face is starting to look red, and there's a muscle tensing in his jaw. He takes another step, putting him right in her face, and grabs her collar

"My father. Was not. A pirate." he says slowly and filled with anger. Darcy stares up into his hard, blue eyes and orders:

"Take your hand off me!"

"Then stop lying," Steve sneers. His face is close and Darcy takes a deep breath to keep from snapping.

"You better let go right now, kid. Or I will beat you again" she threatens him.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would have killed you" he spits and for a moment he really looks like he wants to kill her.

"Well, then there's no reason for me to fight fair " she says. He frowns for a second, confused by her statement, and that is enough for Darcy. She kicks his leg and they both fall to the floor.

She lands on top of him, and straddles his hips. She has her knife out in an instant, and places it right below his jaw line. His hand freezes on her hip, and he keeps still. Their mouths are inches apart as she whispers:

"Don't mess with me, boy. I know moves you can't even imagine" Steven glares at her, but he doesn't say anything, so she continues, "I can't sail this ship to Tortuga by myself. So the question is, can you accept that your father was a pirate, and follow my orders?"

She crawls of him and stands up. He jumps to his feet and gives her a look she can't read.

"Tortuga?" he asks. Darcy nods and watches him walk below deck. Old Jolly would've been so proud of his son, there's no doubt about that.

***

"Well then there's no reason for me to fight fair" Darcy says icily and Steve furrows his brows. That actually makes-

A kick to his leg sends him falling backwards, pulling her with him. She lands on top of him, and before he can push her of, she has straddled him and pressed her small knife against his neck. He stops moving, waiting. She is close, and he can feel her warm breath on his face.

"Don't mess with me, boy. I know moves you can't even imagine" she whispers, and the look in her eyes is definitely not kidding, " I can't sail this ship to Tortuga by myself. So the question is, can you accept that your father was a pirate, and follow my orders?" she asks and crawls of him.

Steve doesn't move for a moment, just focuses on his breathing. When it's under control he gets up. The girl is looking at him expectantly and he fights all the hurt and surprise out of his heart long enough to give her a reply.

"Tortuga?" the one-word question is all he can muster, and when she nods, he runs off.

Pirate.

_Pirate!_

The word is flying around his head. Suddenly he remembers a golden medallion, with a skull in the middle. The gift from his father. The necklace he lost, right before he met Bucky. Oh, how he had loved that gift!

Now that gift does seem kind of... _Piratelike._

Steve runs below deck and sits down, closing his eyes. He's so angry! Angry at his father, his mother! Angry at stupid Darcy Lewis for telling him!

He jumps up and kicks a chair. It helps for a moment. He kicks another one. Then he lets out a scream.

Goddammit!

Steve runs a hand through his hair and tries to control his breathing. Bucky, think of Bucky, he tells himself. Saving Bucky is all that matters, so he needs to push these thoughts away. To save him, he needs Darcy's help, which means he can't stay angry with her.

He slumps down to the floor and looks at his hands

"Oh Bucky" he sighs. He doesn't even know if his friend is still alive. But he will look for him, until he's sure. Steve can feel the determination fill him. It's steel in his backbone, strength in his arms and legs, air in his lungs. He will follow Bucky to the end of the world.

When he returns to the deck, Darcy looks up at him and yells:

"Did you see any food down there? I'm famished!"

Steve can't stop the corner of his mouth, when it crawls up.

"I'll go and look" he yells back, and she gives him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I don't know why writing _Steve_ is so hard. I might be because I am not as true, and awesome a person as him. I don't know. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Badass!Darcy is my favorite thing in the whole world. I just want her to kick everyone's ass, always.


	6. The Right Thing

Bucky shifts his position, trying to get comfortable on the floor. He falls in and out of sleep, not really comfortable enough for deep sleep, but too tired to stay awake. Images of burning houses and fighting people haunt his dreams, and he wakes with a startle.

The cabin is filled with a dull grey light, and he has no idea what time of the day it is. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Then he readjusts his robe, so it covers his bare legs. He sighs deeply, what a mess he has gotten himself into.

Bucky isn't sure how long he has been sitting in the small cabin, but it feels like half a day at least. He spends a lot of time thinking about the people back home. His father, Mrs. Carter, _Steve._ Oh, Steve.They must have noticed his disappearance by now, and he wonders what they are doing to find him.

He sighs deeply. His father must be freaking out. He has always been protective of his son, but it got much worse after Bucky's mother died. He wouldn't let him practice sword fighting, because he could get hurt

"And looked how that ended up" Bucky mutters to himself. He's incredibly frustrated with being unable to defend himself.

He closes his eyes and thinks back to his last memories of his mother. It had been a year after they met Steve. She had been pregnant, and he remembers jumping around giddily in the smithy, when he told Steve about being a big brother. He had been so _excited._ Her stomach grew big and round, and Bucky was hoping for a little sister.

Then she got sick. Sick and pale, and unable to leave her bed. He had heard the doctor say 'complications with the pregnancy' and he remembered when he accidentally walked in on his father crying in the library.

He would bring her flowers every day, and she would call him "My sweet little Bucky" like she used to, but now it made her look sad.

She had died on the warmest summer day, and the funeral had been a stiff affaire, with many people dressed in black. And afterwards, when he had asked his father if it he would still be a big brother, George Barnes had held his hand over his mouth as he ran out of the room.

Ever since then, his father had stopped calling him Bucky. In fact, Steve was the only one who did. Bucky thinks of his mother and her soft hands and bright smile. Winifred Barnes, who took in a small boy, and treated him as her own son. Who helped people, no matter how rich or poor they were. She was strong, and kind and Bucky thinks she would have been proud of him now. She would have understood his sacrifice for the sake of the city.

Because no matter how scared he is right now, and no matter how much he misses his family and friends, he knows that what he did was the right thing. And he hasn't given up yet. He's not going to die.

Still his heart hurts, when he thinks of his father returning to the mansion, only to discover it empty and Jackson lying lifeless on the floor. Bucky grieves for their butler as well. Poor Jackson.

Sitting alone in the small cabin gives him plenty of time to think, and he come up with at least three escape plans, but none of them are very good.

***

Tortuga is a loud, dirty city, filled with pirates and drunks. Steve is pretty sure he spotted some ladies of the night hanging around the docks. Darcy breathes deeply and grins widely when they leave the ship. They make their way through the city, and she exchanges a few words with some of the people they meet. They pass a girl standing outside a small tavern, selling steaming soup from a large black pot.

Steve's stomach growls at the smell. The girl smiles at him, when she sees him look.

"For you, pretty boy, half price" she grins, and Steve gets a good look at her ruined teeth. He looks at Darcy, and she nods

"Get me some too" she says and hands him some coins.

The girl pours them two big bowls and Steve thanks her. Darcy is talking to some old man, when he hands her the bowl. He starts eating, and oh wow it's good! After the stale bread and salted fish they had for breakfast, the soup tastes like heaven.

He gulps it down fast, ignoring the way it burns his throat. The man leaves Darcy and she smiles at Steve, as she eats her soup.

They start walking, but they're blocked by a tall, lanky man

"Ian" Darcy greets happily

"Who is _that?_ " he asks angrily and points to Steve before slapping Darcy hard and running back the way he came

"I don't think I deserved that" Darcy mutters, and Steve snorts. When he looks up, a pretty, black-haired woman, dressed in pants and armed to the teeth, have taken Ian's place in their way

"Sif!" Darcy chimes"I didn't notice the Mew-me-"

She's interrupted by a hard slap across her face. The woman, Sif, storms off without a word and Steve stares in confusion at Darcy

"I may have deserved that" she sighs and when she notices Steve's smirk, she groans: "Shut up. Come along" and starts walking again.

This girl is too weird, he thinks as he follows her up a small alley. They stop outside a tavern with a large sign that says: _The Angry Sea Monster_. Darcy looks through the window before walking inside. The tavern is filled with drunk people, dancing and yelling as they drink. The man behind the bar nods at Darcy, and she drags Steve outside the back door.

Lying on the ground is a pile of four large dogs and a man, all five of them asleep. Darcy snorts and kicks the man's foot

"Wake up" she orders, but all she gets in return is a loud snore.

" _Clinton!_ " she yells and the man sits up with a startle

"What the - Darcy!" he cries and jumps to his feet, "It is you!" he laughs and hugs her

"Ugh, you smell like dog" she crinkles her nose, but hugs him back all the same, "Come along my friend, let me buy you a drink"

"If you're offering" he grins, "Hey, wait! Did you find it?"

She doesn't answer, she just shrugs and sends him a secretive smile

"I knew it!" he cackles. Steve follows them inside, wondering what they are talking about. Darcy buys three large tankards of beer, and hands him one. She orders him to keep watch, while she talks to the dog-man in the corner.

Steve tries to listen to the conversation, but he can't hear all of it. The girl dancing near him is giggling way too loud, as she makes eyes at him.

***

Darcy drinks deep from the beer, as Clint sits down in front of her.

"You look good" he comments and takes a swig from his tankard

"I'm going after the Pearl" she declares. No need to dance around it. Clint nearly spits out his beer.

"That's insane!"

"No. I know where it is, and I am going to take it" she says

"But you know the tales they tell about it, and the crew?" Clint takes another swig of beer.

"Aye, I know the tales" Darcy replies and leans in, "And I have something they want". Clint quirks an eyebrow and she tilts her head towards Steve.

"The boy?"

"That, my friend, is the son of old Jolly Rogers," she whispers, "his _only_ son"

"Oh" Clint's eyes gleam in the dimmed lights of the tavern and he smiles his old, mischievous smile, "I am suddenly very interested"

"I need you for this" she says, "and I'll need a crew"

"I can find a crew. We can't be the only two crazy people here" he grins and Darcy smiles widely. Seeing Clint always gives her confidence and makes her happy. She lifts her beer and says:

"Take what you can"

"Give nothing back" he replies and they clink their tankards together and exchange understanding smiles, before emptying their drinks.

***

Steve isn't happy with the small bits of conversation he heard. Why would the pirates want him? And she clearly has an ulterior motive for helping him. He frowns as he drinks the last beer in his cup.

"Clint, meet Steven" Darcy chirps next to him, "Steven, meet Clint"

"Steve Rogers" he says and extends his hand

"Clint Barton" the man replies as he gives Steve a strong handshake. The two pirates nod at each other and Barton leaves them.

"Why are we bringing him?" Steve asks Darcy, he's not sure how to feel about bringing more people along.

"We need him. He knows people. Plus, he's got the best aim on the seven seas" she responds, her voice just above a whisper, "Come along, kid, we're in charge of food".

Steve can't stop frowning as they walk out of the bar. She's not telling him everything, in fact she hardly tells him anything about her plan. Still, bringing food on board the ship is something he can support. The barrel of salted fish he found below deck, isn't exactly interesting food. And they already ate all the bread.

Darcy seems to be in a good mood as they walk through the city, there's a spring in her step and she is humming under her breath. Steve fights a smile when she reels around a corner - this girl has _no_ balance whatsoever.

Further down the street, there's a large cart filled with barrels. A young man is unloading it, and another is carrying them into the small house next to the cart

They buy plenty of food; meat, fish, carrots and potatoes and freshly baked bread. There is too much for the two of them to carry down to ship on their own, but Steve doesn't have to worry for long. Plenty of men swoop in and try to help, when they see Darcy attempt to lift one barrel. She winks at him as she leads the way, carrying one loaf of bread, and Steve thinks to himself that men are idiots, as he carries his own load to the ship.

***

It's dark outside when the door opens, and Bucky quickly stands up. It's the Rumlow man, and he scowls as he looks at him. He throws a pile of clothes on the floor and orders:

"You're dining with the Captain tonight. Wear this" before turning around and leaving the room.

Bucky pulls a face at the door, before examining the pile. It consists of a pair of black breeches and stockings, and a purple vest with black embroideries. It looks old and it smells musty. He stares at it for a while. He doesn't want to give in

"Now, princess!" the man yells through the door, and Bucky sighs. He quickly removes his robe, and pulls the pants and stockings on. He stuffs his nightshirt into the pants, and leaves the vest hanging open.

The Captain's cabin is large and beautiful, and there's all kinds of luxurious food placed around the grand table in the middle. One of the pirates is lighting a few candles around the room, but Bucky doesn't look at him. He stares at the man by the table. Captain Fury is even more scary than before, sending Bucky a terrifying shark smile as he sits down

He slides a small, crystal glass towards Bucky. It's filled with a golden liquid, and he grabs it without thinking, emptying it fast. The rum burns his throat, but it's nice. It calms him. Then he slowly stars eating, cutting into the meat on his plate and taking a small bite

"No need for manners here," Captain Fury says, "you must be hungry"

Bucky drops his utensils as if they burned him, and attacks the turkey leg with his bare hands, sinking his teeth into it and making a small moan at the taste. It's cooked to perfection, and he stuffs his mouth full. He completely forgets the Captain next to him, as his stomach growls for more food. There is a basket of white bread next to him, and he digs into that as well.

"Try some wine" the deep voice of the Captain says next to him, and Bucky has the silver cup halfway to his lips when he realizes that Fury is neither drinking nor eating. He hasn't touched the food

"It's poisoned" he whispers, as all his blood drains from his face. He's going to die now. He won't ever see Steve again.

"Oh, there is no sense in killing you, Mr. Rogers" the pirate grins. When Bucky doesn't move, he takes the wine from his hands and takes a deep sip.

Bucky sighs and takes another bite of bread. He has gravy on his chin, but he doesn't care. He finishes chewing and takes a deep breath

"Then, why are you keeping me here?" he asks, "You have your trinket, I have no more value for you"

Fury takes the medallion out of his inner pocket, and asks: "Do you know what this is?"

"Pirate medallion?" Bucky answers warily.

"This is Aztec gold, delivered to Cortez himself" the pirate hisses and Bucky raises his eyebrows.

Then the Captain starts telling a story. A story of Cortez, and his greed. The heathen Gods had placed a terrible curse upon the gold, so if anyone stole it, they would be destroyed by their own greed

"I don't believe in ghost stories, Captain Fury" Bucky says, when he's finished, and takes another bite of bread.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first heard the story," Fury is on his feet now, looking out the window, "so we searched for it. We found it, took it, and spent it all. Weapons, food, women, rum, we spent it all" he's still looking out the window, so Bucky quickly grabs the bigger knife next to the tray of turkey and hides it under his napkin. Fury turns back around and walks alongside the table

"... we came to realize that the food didn't satisfy our hunger, the wine and rum didn't quench our thirst, and all the women in the world couldn't satisfy our lust" his eyes looks into Bucky's with a burning pain and he crouches down next to him

"There is a way to lift the curse" he says, like he's telling a secret, "The gold must be returned to its chest, and the blood must be repaid. You gave us the final piece of gold"

"And the blood to be repaid?" Bucky's voice is just above a whisper

"That's why there's no sense in killing you. Yet" he grins widely. Bucky jumps up, knife drawn, and makes a run for the door. He _knew it_ , he thinks as he runs. Fury circles the table faster, and stands in his way. Bucky points the knife at him, and they struggle. He manages to push through Fury's parry and bury the knife in his chest. Bucky takes a step back, a little scared by his own actions.

No blood seeps out of the wound, and Fury just pulls the knife out, and gives Bucky an amused smile

"Now, that's the kind of thing that gives me trust issues" he growls. Bucky doesn't hesitate, he just bolts for the door.

The sight that meets him when he runs out on deck is so horrifying he freezes. Each and every pirate on the ship is a skeleton. Their eyes roll around in the holes of their skulls, and some of them still have teeth. Bucky screams. He downright screams, like a terrified maiden.

Their clothes hang in rags around their bones, and a few of them cackle when they see him. It's like nothing he could ever have imagined, and he regrets walking outside. When he can feel his legs again, he runs back and tries to hide under the stairs, but Fury steps in his way. He still looks like a human

"The moonlight show us for who we really are." he tells Bucky, and takes a slow step towards him, "You can't kill something, when it's already dead" he points to the hole in his shirt, where Bucky stabbed him.

Bucky takes a step back and tries to keep from whimpering. He doesn't want to show fear. Even though he is scared enough to wet himself.

"You better start believing in ghost stories, Mr. Rogers, 'cuz you're in one _,_ " Fury grins, and takes a final step into the moonlight. His skin and flesh disappear, and all that remains is bones, covered in tattered clothes. Half of the eye patch is suddenly missing, showing his ruined eye. Him and the rest of the pirates laugh, and Bucky lets out the whimper he held in and runs back into his cabin.

He crams up against the wall and wraps his arms around his knees. He's trembling like a leaf, and he can't control his breath. _What the hell_ has he gotten himself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... whatcha think?? Please share any thoughts, ideas and stuff, (if you have any), I'd love to read them.  
> Thanks for reading! Seriously, I am so grateful for each and every view, and kudos and everything. You are the best!
> 
> Next chapter will feature Darcy's new crew, a little backstory and their voyage to Isle de la Muerta. Yay :)


	7. And Her Lips Are So Red

 Darcy is yawning as she gets out of bed. It is too early, she thinks to herself, as she splashes water in her face. She tightens the fabric wrapped around her breasts, making sure they can't move around. They look great, but they sure do get in her way, if they're not under control. She is wrapping the scarf around her waist again, when she walks out on deck, but she stops in the doorway. Steven is practicing his sword fighting skills, on the bow of the ship.

He moves forward, cutting from side to side, and spins around, walking back. Darcy fights the smile that is about to spread across her face, as she watches him work. He has removed his shirt, and she can see the sweat glistening down his back. He must have been at it for a while now. He has really broad shoulders, she notices, and a very small waist. Darcy puts her jacket on, and walks out

"Good morning" she says, and smiles when he stops moving and looks at her

"Morning" he nods and picks his shirt up from the floor. He wipes his face and neck with it, before putting it back on. He doesn't button it though, and Darcy takes a second to appreciate the view. Sweaty muscles are a lot to take in, so early in the morning, but she isn't going to complain.

After a quick breakfast, they go to meet Clint and the crew. Darcy can't stop smiling as she walks, she is so ready to reclaim her Pearl.

Clint is waiting for them, grinning widely. He is armed now, and he looks very confident. Darcy thanks the Gods she met him, he always has her back.

"Darce" he grins, and pats her shoulder, "Ready to meet the crew?"

"You bet" she beams

"You know some of them already" he says as he leads them down the dock, towards a small line of people. Darcy recognizes a profile and pales

"No, no" she says, and stops walking, "He can't join us". Steve looks at her in confusion, and Clint rolls his eyes

"Darcy, we need him"

"No" she takes a step back

"Yes. He has immaculate tracking skills, and makes great strategies" Clint tries to smile reassuringly, but it doesn't help

"Who are you talking about?" Steve furrows his brows

"A pirate I used to sail with. He and Darcy had some problems in the past" Clint explains and Darcy huffs loudly

"Problems?" she raises her voice, "Oh, yeah, like when he completely butchered me and Foster's expedition"

"He didn't know-"

"And he stole my hat!" she interrupts. Both men snort at her and she glowers at them both

"You got it back, right?" Clint sighs impatiently, and grabs her arm, "Come on Darcy, you want to find the Pearl, right?" he drags her along. She follows, totally of her own free will, thank you. She looks back at Steve and mumbles

"I don't trust a pirate who prefers to be clean" and he laughs, a little confused. Darcy smiles, he'll get it soon.

She inspects the crew. Most of them look like pirates with an appetite for new adventures, and that's good. They'll get plenty of adventure when they reach the Pearl, and the crew. She stops in front of him, and gives him a once over. His grey jacket is spotless, the same with his half open shirt. Even his boots are shining. He smiles politely at her. What an idiot

"Coulson" she nods

"Miss Lewis" his eyes twinkle, "Good to see you"

"That's Captain Lewis to you," she sneers, "Now, can you sail under my command, or are you gonna be obnoxious the whole way?"

"I can do both" he raises an eyebrow and they both chuckle. Darcy can see Steve give Clint a confused look, and Clint return it with a shrug. They don't get it, but as long as she and Coulson does.

She continues down the line, nodding approvingly at the men. The last man is looking down at the ground, hiding his head under a large hat. Darcy lifts it off, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Fiery red curls fall out, and a pair of angry green eyes looks into hers

The slap across her cheek is hard, and Darcy almost cries out. She looks up and smiles as welcoming as she can

"Natasha" she greets, and the redhead raises her hand again, "I deserved that. I'm sorry"

"You better be" Natasha hisses, "You owe me a boat"

"Aye" Darcy smiles nervously, as Steve joins her

"You'll get a better boat" he promises, and Darcy frowns

"That one" he points to the Interceptor. Darcy is about to tell him to shut the hell up, but the smile on Natasha's face makes her hesitate

"Aye, that one" she nods. The crew cheers, and Clint sends her his stupid, self-satisfied smile, and she rolls her eyes

"Let's set sail!" she yells

***

Steve closes his eyes, and enjoys the salty wind on his face. They're on open sea, and the sun is shining, and he feels so alive. The crew are friendly and hardworking, and he is certain he'll get to Bucky. Darcy is next to him, at the wheel, looking at her compass, and he glances at it.

The direction it points is not north. He frowns, and walks down to the deck, where Barton is sitting. He smiles at Steve, and claps the crate next to him. Steve sits down, and accepts the small bottle handed to him. He doesn't drink though, he just looks at it

"How can we find a hidden island, with a compass that doesn't point north?" he asks

"Sure it doesn't point north, but... We're not going north" Barton smirks, and Steve sighs. He's not sure what kind of answer he actually expected, so he just lets it go. He takes a sip of rum, and looks at Barton. He looks older than Steve, and older than Darcy. Their friendship puzzles him

"You look confused, son"

"I am just wondering... How do you know Darcy?"

"Oh" Barton chuckles, "The first time I saw her, she showed up in Tortuga with the Pearl and a plan to find the Isle de la Muerta. Nobody really knew where she came from. But loads of pirates joined her. It's about ten years ago" he drinks from the bottle

"So the Pearl belonged to her?" Steve asks, not pleased with that revelation

"Aye, but not for long. They were forty days into the journey when the first-mate, Fury, said to her 'if all is equal share, so should the location of the island'. Darcy agreed and told them. The following night there was a mutiny. They left her on a godforsaken island, and sailed off"

Steve realizes his mouth is open, and closes it

"When a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot" Barton gives Steve a pointed look, "After three weeks of starvation and thirst that shot starts to look real tempting"

"But she survived" Steve says to himself

"She did, and she still has the one shot. Guess who it's saved for" Barton winks and Steve looks at his hands. Her actions in the smithy makes more sense now. Wait, did Barton say ten years ago?

He looks up at Darcy, currently yelling orders at Wilson and Coulson. She's so young and rosy cheeked. She would have been around ten years old back then, and that makes no sense

"How old is she? She said she knew my dad" he asks. Barton's eyes twinkle

"No one really knows, mate" he grins and takes another sip, "All I know is that I met her again eight years ago, when Phil and myself were searching for the Fountain of Youth, and we crossed paths with Foster's crew. Neither of us found it though" he wipes his mouth with his sleeve

The Fountain of Youth? He looks up at her, just as she laughs to herself. That would explain it...

"How did she get off the island?" he hears himself ask, and someone sighs behind him. That's when he realizes half the crew had surrounded them, listening in

"I heard she got help from some mermaids" Wilson says and Clint rolls his eyes

"No, she stood in the water for three days, and when the inhabitants were all used to her, she made raft out of sea turtles" he says and passes Steve the bottle

"No, it was a raft made from the palm trees" Natasha gives them a 'you're all idiots' look

"Don't be ridiculous," someone says from behind her, "I heard the Sea Goddess owed her a favor"

Steve somehow manages to avoid spraying rum all over Clint, as he chokes on his laughter, but it is a close call. A few of the crew are arguing over it now, and Natasha sits down next to them and takes the bottle from Steve's hands

"What the hell are you sitting and yapping about? Get to work!" Darcy yells from behind them and they quickly get up and move back to their posts. She gives Steve a wink, when he walks past him, and he smiles back before he can stop himself.

The day passes fast as he works. He likes it, he decides. The sun is strong, and he's sweating, but he's good at it, and it feels great to use his muscles. He works alongside Sam Wilson, a man with a big smile and quick wit. Steve likes him already, and they laugh a lot as the sun moves across the firmament. Natasha is nice too, sarcastic and tough. It's weird to like some pirates, when he spent so much time hating them all.

The biggest surprise, however, is Darcy. When he first met her, she seemed intoxicated, confused and she was not able to walk normally. But now he is watching her control a crewed ship, making sure everything works, and that they all do as they should, and he's impressed with her skills. Not to mention that her walk - staggering with raised arms, so she doesn't tilt over - seems perfectly in sync with the motions of the ship.

It's almost graceful now. Steve finds it confusing, he's not sure what to think of her any more. One the one hand, there are definitely things she's not telling him, and on the other... Her laughter echoes through the ship again, and Steve looks up her as she puts an arm around Barton. On the other hand, she's _amazing_ on a ship _._

He looks at Coulson, and the man sends him a very tired look. Steve smirks, Barton and Darcy really are a league of their own. He returns his attention to the rope in his hands, and resumes his work. A gush of wind flies through his hair, and he tries to ignore his thoughts. All that matters is getting to Bucky in time.

"A storm is coming!" Darcy bellows and Steve looks above him. The sky is clear, not a cloud to be seen. What is she talking about? Maybe she is as mad as he first thought?

Approximately 20 minutes later, the sky is covered in dark clouds and the wind has started storming. Another ten minutes, and it's raining hard. Right.

Darcy orders everyone around with a certainty and calmness that Steve has to admire. Nothing seems to faze her, as the ship jumps and falls through the high waves. Water washes over the ship several times, and they're all soaked to the skin, but she just stands at the wheel, and clutches her compass in the other hand. Her hair manages to be a wild flow, even though it's wet, and Steve has no idea how her hat hasn't flown of yet.

"What are you smiling about?" he yells through the rain

"We're catching up" she grins broadly and Steve has to admit it is quite infectious.

***

When the rain turns into a small drizzle, and the wind ceases, he sits down on a crate and pushes his wet hair back. Natasha sits down next to him and pats him on the shoulder. Coulson sighs as he joins them. He does stand out, Steve thinks, his nice grey jacket and neat black pants look much cleaner than most of Steve's own clothes. What was it Darcy had said? She didn't trust a pirate who preferred to be clean. He chuckles to himself.

He can't help but be wary. He doesn't trust Darcy, but that doesn't mean he can't trust someone she is suspicious off. Does it?

Darcy nods at them from the wheel, and Steve nods back. She was  even more amazing in the storm, she was born to sail a ship, and Steve almost feels grateful that he got to watch her like this. The rain is in his eyes, and he looks back down on the deck

"We did it" Natasha says and Steve smiles at her. Yeah they did. He lets himself be happy for a moment, and ignores his feeling that the hard part has yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hit me up if you spot any mistakes! Please share any thoughts about this AU with me, if you wanna! Either comment or check my lame [tumblr](http://tutselutse.tumblr.com/) ! My ask is always open!


	8. By Blood Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pirates try to lift the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! (wow, can I pull of y'all? i hope so!)
> 
> Sorry about the long wait for the chapter! My other fic, _Glitch_ , kind of took up all of my brain. But I am back with more pirate!Darcy! Yay. And as a compensation for all the waiting, this chapter is almost 5k. so, yeah. I hope you like it!

The pirates are filling the longboats with their bounty, and Bucky watches. It's foggy and gloomy out on the deck and he can hardly see the island they're next to.

Rumlow pushes him towards one of the boats, and he scowls and crawls into it. It's hard to believe the men around him are actually dead. If he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it.

They sail through a tunnel, and end up in a cave, and Bucky has to check himself before gasping loudly. The cave is filled with gold. He has never seen that much treasure before, in his life!

In the middle of the large cave, standing on a large rock, covered in gold, is a beautiful granite chest. A little light has found its way into the cave, through cracks in the ceiling, but the pirates still have to carry torches. Bucky is escorted towards the large chest, a few steps behind Captain Fury.

They stop at the top, and Fury looks down at his crew. The expectation is filling the room, and Bucky is terrified. He would love to say that he stood there calmly awaiting death, but the truth is that his hands are shaking, his heart is pounding and sweat is running down his back.

He is about to die. He will die, and never see his father or Steve again. Never hear anyone call him Bucky, and feel the soft bubbles in his stomach when Steve smiles that beautiful crooked smile of his.

Fury is doing a dramatic speak about how long they have waited, and the pirates all chant that it is Bucky's turn to pay. It's frightening, and oddly mesmerizing. He can't look away from the people calling for his blood.

***

The rocks surrounding the island are treacherous, and the whole crew is hanging over the rail, looking if they are going to hit anything. Steve tries to see through the fog, but he can't.

Finally he spots a larger shape. The island is purely made of rocks, there isn't one tiny tree to see. He looks up at Sam, who shrugs and smiles. He readjusts his shirt, buttons his vest. There is salt in the crinkles of his hands, and in his hair. He could use a bath.

"Lower the anchor!" Darcy yells and walks down to them, Barton behind her, "Mr. Rogers and I will go ashore" she tells them, and gestures to one of the boats. Steve walks towards it, and hear her and Barton exchange words.

"What if the worst should happen?" he asks.

"Keep to the Code," Darcy says and Steve frowns. Wonder what that means?

***

They sail through the fog, past the rocks and towards a small tunnel. Steve keeps sending her suspicious glances over his shoulder and Darcy sighs. This plan better work. The Rogers kid is a good lad, she doesn't want to hurt him. More than needed, anyway.

"What code is Barton supposed to keep, if the worst happens?" he asks her after several minutes of awkward silence.

"The Pirates Code," she replies, "anyone who falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Steve sounds bitter, and Darcy has to roll her eyes.

"You know, for having such a bleak look on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," she tells him, and enjoys the way his shoulders stiffen, "sprung a prisoner from jail, commandeered a ship from the fleet, sailed with a bunch of pirates and..." she looks at him lean over the boat to watch all the gold beneath the water, "... you're completely obsessed with treasure" she grins.

"That's not true!" Steve objects and more quietly says, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

***

They reach a small sandbank and stop the boat. Darcy gestures to him, and they sneak up through the rocks. Steve can hear the pirates yell, and they find a spot to spy on them.

"Bucky," he whispers when his eyes find him. Bucky looks like a mess, with his hair falling free around his face. He stands next to a large man screaming at the rest of them, as he opens a large chest

" **Every last piece of gold, we have returned,"** the man yells, " **except for this** " he lifts something and the crowd cheers.

"Darcy," Steve whispers and tries to climb the rock.

"Not yet," she hisses and holds him back, "we wait for the opportune moment."

She crouches and walks around the rock, circling around the pirates. Steve follows her, not at all pleased with what she said.

"And when is that? When it is the most profitable to you?" he sneers in a low voice. Darcy turns around and walks right up into his face, or what would have been his face if he wasn't so much taller than her.

"Listen, kid, have I _ever_ given you a reason not to trust me?" she asks, and before he can reply, she continues: "Now, I know it's hard for you but... please, stay here, and don't do anything _stupid_ ".

Steve looks after Darcy and makes a decision. He grabs the oar from the small boat and follows her. She's waiting, crouching and he quickly walks up behind her and hits her in the back of her head with the oar. She falls to the ground, and he looks down at her.

"Sorry Darcy. I can't be your leverage" he says, and he _is_ sorry. She looks small and harmless like this, and he can't help but feel a little sad over leaving her behind.

No. He can't think like this.

Steve moves as fast and quiet as he can, trying to find a way closer to Bucky. He doesn't have time to pity a pirate.

***

"Who among us has paid the price in blood?" Fury asks and the crowd yells: "US!"

"And who's blood must yet be paid?" he asks and the crowd yells: "HIM!" and points to Bucky.

Bucky gulps and takes another small step backwards, but Fury grabs his neck and pushes his head down over the gold.

"Began by blood, by blood be undone," Fury hisses

This is it. Now he dies. _Goodbye Steve_ , Bucky thinks and closes his eyes. His hand is lifted and he feels a sharp pain across his palm. He looks up and Fury grins down at him mockingly, before pressing the medallion against the wound.

"That's it?" Bucky asks and inwardly winces at how shrill his voice sounds. Fury just chuckles and lets the medallion fall into the chest. He steps back, and stands with closed eyes, and Bucky cradles his hand and examines his wound. It's not so deep, he breathes in relief.

"Did it work?" a bald man asks from the crowd.

"I don't know," another one says.

"How can we tell?" the bald one asks, and Fury rolls his eye, grabs his pistol and shots the bald man right in the chest. He glances down at the wound in surprise, but otherwise nothing happens.

"You're not dead!" Rumlow snarls.

The pirates start yelling and Fury turns his attention towards Bucky.

"You, boy," he growls, "Your father? What was his name?" he starts shaking Bucky by the shoulders, "Was your father Joseph Rogers?!"

Bucky takes a deep breath, grins and answers with as much satisfaction as he can muster: "No."

"Where is Joseph Rogers child?" Fury lifts the medallion, covered in blood, into his face, "The one who sailed from England?" he looks mad, and desperate and Bucky takes great pleasure in smiling right back into his face. He doesn't know, and it makes Fury look beyond angry.

He doesn't see the slap coming, but suddenly there's pain and blackness and falling.

***

Steve swims through the water, and lifts his head through the surface. Bucky is lying next to the water, his hair spilling everywhere. Steve places his hand over his mouth and gently nudges him awake. There's fear in his eyes when he opens them, but he immediately relaxes when they lock eyes. Steve holds his finger to his lips, and Bucky nods. He leans backwards, grabs something before following Steve back into the water.

They steal the oars from the longboats, and sails out of the cave, leaving all the pirates behind. Bucky throws the oars into the water in a long trail after them, while Steve is rowing the boat.

He did it. He got Bucky out. Now they just have to leave with the pirates on the ship.

***

Darcy groans as she sits up. That bloody _child_ knocked her out! She has been hit in the head, in his presence, too many times now. She staggers to her feet and looks around her. Her vision is blurry, and there's loud noises behind her.

She turns around and stumbles down the rocks, until she's face to face with two pirates

"You're supposed to be dead?" one of them says, and she looks down herself

"Am I not?" she asks. Her head hurts. This isn't fun. She tries to walk the other way, but more pirates have showed up. She surrounded.

Sitwell is grinning as he looks at her, and she sighs. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"Parlay?" she smiles as innocently as she can, and Sitwell spits at her feet.

***

Steve crawls onto the ship after Bucky. The whole crew is waiting for them, and Bucky freezes.

"No more pirates," he whispers. Steve places a hand on his shoulder, quietly letting him know it is okay.

"Where is Darcy?" Barton asks.

"Darcy?" Bucky looks up at Steve with surprise, "Darcy Lewis?", he doesn't look pleased.

"She fell behind," Steve says and looks down on his feet. The guilt is gnawing at him. He quickly escorts Bucky past the pirates and below deck. He can hear Natasha start ordering the crew around. Good, she'll be able to get them away. He can feel Barton stare at them as they walks away.

***

The whole crew is standing around her, scowling as they wait. Darcy smiles at them, and tries to look like it all amuses her. A path is cleared and Fury appears, striding towards her with his usual impressive attitude.

"Darcy!" he narrows his eye, "How in hell did you get off that island?"

"When you left me on that godforsaken piece of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate," she raises her eyebrow, "I'm Captain Darcy Lewis."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again," Fury smirks, "Kill her."

"The boy's blood didn't work, did it?" she asks knowingly and Fury freezes.

"You know who's blood we need," it is not a question, but she answers it all the same.

" _I_ know who's blood you need," she can't help the grin that spreads across her face. She has him. She has him now.

 

***

Steve and Bucky are sitting below deck, looking awkwardly at each other. Bucky is trying to tie a piece of cloth around his hand, but it's a little harder than he anticipated.

"I can't believe you teamed up with pirates to save me," he tells Steve, and the blond shrugs.

"I did what I had to do," he says. The way he looks at Bucky makes his heart race. He quickly drops his gaze to his hand and sighs as he tries to tie the knot.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters.

"Let me," Steve says and moves closer. He takes Bucky's hand in his, and redoes the bandage. Bucky feels a flutter in his stomach at the touch. Him and Steve hasn't held hands since they were kids.

"Don't stop," he whispers as Steve starts to let go. Steve's eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly.

"Bucky..." he breathes, his hand suddenly on Bucky's cheek.

Bucky's breath is hitched, and Steve's eyes are staring to drop as he slowly leans in. There's something drawing them together, something neither of them can control. Bucky's heart is fluttering, but there is a voice in the back of head telling him it's not fair. Steve just saved him from pirates, and brought himself in danger and now he's cupping Bucky's cheek and pulling him closer, not aware that the pirates want _him._

Bucky places his hand on Steve's and gently guides it downwards, towards his chest. Steve's eyes look at him in confusion until his fingers touch the metal around his throat. Bucky bites his lip, and watches the recognition in his eyes as he lifts the medallion.

"My father sent this to me," his voice is low, and he looks back up at Bucky, "I thought I lost it in the water."

Bucky doesn't know how to reply, he just looks at his friend with big eyes and removes the necklace. Steve pulls it closer, and gently runs his fingertips over it.

"Why did you take it?" Steve looks up, his jaw is set and his eyes look distant.

"Because I was afraid you were a pirate," Bucky's voice is trembling, "That would have been _awful_."

Steve sits there for a moment, thinking, with fear and hurt shining in his eyes. He's beautiful, but untouchable and the sight is making Bucky's heart hurt.

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood," Steve's voice is hoarse, "My blood. The blood of a _pirate_!"

"Steve, I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" Bucky pleads, but Steve just looks at him with tears in his eyes, and slams his hand into the table.

It makes Bucky jump in his seat, and he quickly gets up and leaves Steve alone.

***

"So, you want to leave me standing on some beach, and watch you sail away with my ship, with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need?" Fury asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. Darcy rolls her eyes and walks along the table. There are in the Captains quarters, negotiating.

"No, I want you to stand on some beach and watch me sail away with _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you," she leans over the table, "savy?"

"But that still leaves me on a beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need," Fury gives her an impatient look. Darcy smiles, she remembers those looks.

"Out of the two of us, _I_ am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, so really my word is the one we can trust," Darcy grins and removes her jacket. She sits down on one of the chairs, and gives Fury a nod, "Although I suppose I should be thanking you. If you hadn't committed mutiny, I would've been cursed as well. Funny world, eh?"

Fury smile pales and he just nods at her.

"Captain, we are coming up on the Interceptor," Rumlow's deep voice sound from the doorway. Darcy jumps up, and follows Fury out of the cabin.

This isn't a part of her plan!

"Fury, I have an idea," she tells him, and stands in front of his spyglass. He drops it and looks at her, the impatient look back in place.

"I could go over there and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?" she nods to underline how brilliant it is.

"Darcy, this is exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl in the first place. People are easier to search when they're dead," Fury grins, and pushes her out of the way, "Lock her in the brig."

***

When Steve emerges from below deck, the pirates are busy throwing everything over board. He climbs up on the rail, and looks behind them. The Pearl is close.

He jumps back down and runs up to the wheel, where Natasha, Barton and Bucky are standing.

"We have to fight! Load the cannons!" he demands, and Barton looks at him with uncertainty.

"With what?" Natasha asks.

"Anything! Everything we have left!"

They all look at each other for a few moments, and then Barton turns his attention to the crew.

"Load the guns!" he yells.

Bucky looks at Steve, his brown hair flying in the wind. Steve nods and turns away, not ready to talk to him yet. He runs down the stairs and starts helping loading the cannons with silverware and other things they have lying around.

The crew seem to have it under control, and in the end he can't stay away from Bucky. Not now. Probably not ever. He makes his way back to Natasha. The Pearl is right behind them, and he's afraid they won't make it. Bucky is there, and he looks determined.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" he yells at the redhead, and Natasha frowns.

"You are daft, man!"

"Daft like Darcy!" Barton bellows, and gives the order. The ship starts turning, making their cannons able to shoot at the Pearl. Steve beams at Bucky, it was a brilliant idea!

"Keep your weapons ready!" he yells at the crew, and lifts his pistol. The Pearl turns right before it clashes with their starboard side, and there is a short moment of complete silence before hell breaks loose.

"FIRE!" they yell, and fire they do. It's loud, and Steve can't see for a moment, there is too much smoke in the air. But the cannons are fired, and they are defending themselves.

Obviously the Pearl has the advantage, they are shooting with actual cannon balls, but the junk in theirs do seem to cause some damage as well. The air is thick with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. They hide behind the rail, and try to shoot as many as the boarding pirates as they can.

"Got any more ideas?" Barton hisses and shots another pirate. Darcy was right, his aim was dead on.

"We can give them him!" Natasha points to Bucky.

"He's not the one they..." Steve's voice trails off.

"The medallion!" Bucky cries. Steve groans. It's down on the table. He starts running, and jumps below deck. Everything is a mess after the ship turned, and there's water up to his ankle. He starts searching.

***

Darcy is lying on the ground in her cell. There are shouts and the sound of canons coming from above. She needs to get out there and find the medallion. Or at least stop Fury from getting his hands on Rogers. A large hole is shot next to her head, and she yelps in surprise.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" she yells.

Then she sees it. The lock has been shot to pieces. Ah, yes.

She runs out, and makes her way to the deck. The crew has started to board the Interceptor, and she jumps up on the rail just as someone comes flying backwards, hanging onto a rope. She takes it out of his hands, which sends him falling.

"Thank you," she says before jumping. Time to get to work.

***

Bucky has gotten his hands on a pistol, and discovers that he is actually a pretty good shot. He sits besides Barton, and shoots as many pirates as he can. Sadly, they can't be killed, but if the shot surprises them, he can get them to fall into the water.

One man lands in front of him, and grins as he crouches, ready for attack. Bucky shoots him in the chest and kicks him off the ship. It feels great to not be helpless for once.

Fury knows what he's doing though. A cannon is fired, and suddenly the mast in the middle of the Interceptor is falling. At least it crashes into the Pearl as well, even if it is a small consolation.

Bucky pushes his hair out of the way, and resumes fighting.

***

Steve can't find the trinket, and a shot sends him falling into the water. Half the room is coming apart, and when he tries to get back out, there is something covering the hatch.

"Help! I'm below!" he yells, but no one hears him. He tries pushing the hatch with a piece of log, but it doesn't work.

"Help!" he yells again, "Anyone!"

A canon ball tears a hole in the ship, destroying everything in its way. Wood flies around him and he falls to the ground, head first into slowly rising water.

"Fucking hell," he curses. Then a gleam catches his eyes. He runs his hand along the floor, searching. Yes, there it is. His fingers curl around the small piece of metal. The medallion. He found it.

Now he just needs to get out.

***

One pirate grabs the pistol, and they struggle for it. He is strong, and Bucky is afraid he might lose. Then someone taps the pirate on the shoulder and a familiar voice says:

"That's not nice, mate."

The pirate looks behind him, and Bucky takes the opportunity to push him into the water. Darcy smiles like she's impressed and Bucky glares at her.

"Where's the medallion?" she asks and grabs his arm. Bucky freezes.

"Ah," she smiles, "where is dear Steven?"

"Steve," Bucky mutters and runs to the middle of the deck. The mast is on top of the closed ledge.

"Steve!" he yells through the holes. Steve's face appears and Bucky sighs in relief. He starts pushing the mast, but it doesn't move an inch.

"Bucky!" Steve calls for his attention. He lifts the medallion and Bucky smiles a small smile.

"I'll get you out!"

"Buck, take it," Steve orders. Together they can lift the ledge enough for the medallion to be squeezed out. Bucky takes it, and continues to try and push the mast away. He is getting Steve out!

He doesn't notice his surrounding, all he can see is Steve pushing the ledge and the water slowly rising around his shoulders.

"There's gotta be something we can use to lift it," Bucky says, desperation coloring his voice. But Steve sighs and looks up with sad eyes, as the water reaches his neck.

"Just go! Get yourself out of here!"

"NO! Not without you!" Bucky yells back and bites down on his lip hard. He resumes pushing the mast, when someone places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him backwards.

"I see you have what we need, boy," the medallion is taken from his hand. Oh no.

"We got what we came for," Fury yells, and the whole crew is escorted roughly to the Pearl. Bucky tries to fight them. Steve! He needs to save Steve!

But there is too many of them, and none of his kicks or punches makes any impact.

The Pearl sails away, leaving the broken Interceptor sinking slowly. Bucky stares after it. He was so close to escape, but now he's back as prisoner and Steve is trapped.

Then the Interceptor explodes, wood and fire cascading everywhere.

"NO!" Bucky screams and tries to break free, "NO!"

"Keep quiet!" Fury orders, "We were nice to you last time. Don't expect the same hospitality this time."

Bucky growls and throws himself at the Captain. Rumlow slaps him, and pushes him back into the arms of the crew.

***

Darcy watched Fury blow up the Interceptor and held back her gasp.

The boy!

Oh no, the poor boy. Bucky was fighting, screaming and tearing at the pirates holding him. Fury makes some unimpressive, kind of predictable threat, and Rumlow, the pig, slaps him. Darcy flinches at the sound.

She needs to come up with something good, and it needs to be now!

She has hardly completed the thought before they all hear a voice.

"Fury!"

It is Steve, dripping wet and with a desperate look in his eyes, climbing over the rail.

"He goes free!" Steve points to Bucky, who looks like he is about to cry with relief.

"What's gotten in your head, boy?" Fury looks half amused, half angry.

"He goes free," Steve points a gun at the Captain.

"You only have one shot, and we can't die," Fury smirks confidently. Darcy can see the idea forming in Steve's head. Oh no. He'll spoil everything. She makes eye-contact with him and mouths _Don't do anything stupid_. She hopes he can see the desperation in her eyes.

"You can't," Steve says and in two strides he's back on the rail, pointing the gun at his own head, "But I can."

_Like that_ , Darcy thinks, and stomps her foot.

"Who are you?" Fury looks confused. Good. Good, she can use that.

"No one!" Darcy pipes up and runs in front of the Captain, "You know, distant cousin of my aunt's nephew. Twice removed. Lovely singing voice. Eunuch," she pulls her best awkward face.

"I am Steven Rogers!" the (idiotic) boy yells, "My father was Joseph 'Jolly' Rogers. His blood runs in my veins!"

Darcy lets her head fall and resumes her place. God dammit!

"He does look like Jolly!" someone yells. Probably Sitwell, the moron. This is the second time Steve has messed it all up, with his stupid hero complex, and Darcy is getting really tired of it.

"Do as I say, or I swear I will pull this trigger," Steve threatens.

"Name your terms, Mr. Rogers," Fury nods.

"Bucky goes free!"

"The boy? Yes, we know that one."

Darcy makes a face, hoping to catch Steve's attention. She points to herself frantically.

"And the crew!" Steve smiles, "The crew are not to be harmed."

Darcy groans.

"Agreed," Fury takes a step closer and smiles.

***

Steve is very pleased with himself for about two minutes. Then he discovers what the pirates are going to do to Bucky.

"Fury! NO! We had a deal!" he yells, as three pirates hold him back. They have tied his hands, and he can't do much else than watch. Watch Bucky walk slowly backwards, along the plank, while pirates cheer and gloat. Their swords are raised. Nothing can be done.

Behind him is a small island. It's within swimming distance, but it's still far away.

"You swore he's go free!" Steve yells again.

"Aye, I swore he'd go free. It was you who forgot to specify when and where," his smile is cold and mocking.

Steve is about to yell more, but they gag him with a piece of fabric.

Bucky is near the edge now, and he looks back at Steve with fear in his eyes. Steve thinks about when they were kids, and he promised Bucky they'd go on an adventure. Not like this, though. He didn't mean like this.

"Boy!" Fury calls, "The fine clothes you wear, they were just for borrowing."

Several pirates snickers around Steve. Bucky looks at Fury in confusion.

"Give them back," he steps close to the plank and reaches out his hand. Bucky takes of the vest first, throwing it in Fury's face with a scowl.

Then he removes the breeches and the stockings, miraculously keeping his balance. When he has thrown the clothes back, he stands up straight and gives the Captain a cold look.

He is dressed in nothing but a thin nightshirt, open to the chest and reaching above his knees. Oh Lord, what a sight.

Bucky walks proudly to the end of the plank again, and looks down at the water.

He doesn't move.

Steve can hardly control his breathing. Oh Bucky. This was all for him.

"Too slow," a man with long black hair sneers and kicks the plank. Bucky screams in surprise as he falls, followed by a splash.

Steve hardly has time to process it, because now they are bringing Darcy forward. She looks smaller somehow. Like she's actually scared.

"I really hoped we had moved past all this," she says and looks up at Fury with big eyes. She's surprisingly pretty like this. Steve curses himself. Why would he notice that? Fury wraps an arm around her shoulders.

" Darcy, haven't you noticed?" he asks with a smirk, "That's the same island we left you on, all those years ago."

"I did notice," she says, her voice sounds small.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another fantastic escape," Fury grins as he pulls her against him, "but I doubt it," then he leans down and kisses her, right on the mouth. A quick, mocking peck on the lips, just to humiliate her. The rest of the pirates cheer and laugh, but Steve is disgusted. And a little angry. Why?

Fury has drawn his sword and points it at her, "Of you go," he sneers.

"Last time you gave me pistol with one shot," Darcy says as she steps up on the plank.

"Aye," Fury acknowledges, "Where be Darcy's pistol?"

"Since there is two of us, a gentleman would give us two pistols?" she tries, but Fury just shakes his head.

"You get one pistol. You can hope the lad is a gentleman, and lets you use it," he chuckles and throws the gun into the water. Darcy doesn't hesitate, she jumps after it, head first into the waves. Steve stares after them, praying that he'll see them again.

It doesn't look good now. Not at all.

"Lock'em in the brig," Fury orders and walks off.

It definitely doesn't look good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you spot any mistakes, hit me up!
> 
> I know Fury is kind of mean in this. But I PROMISE he won't be a villain forever! Okay!  
> I hope this was okay... The fight between the ships was hella hard to write. And the cave thing. So. Yeah. I'll stop talking now...


	9. If We Drink and Dance, Can We Forget Everything Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy are stuck on the island.

Bucky swims to the small island, and walks up the beach. He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. The narrow island is covered in white sand and the palm trees sway gently in the wind. He looks down at his drenched nightshirt, and rolls his eyes over his state of undress. At least it reaches below his mid-thigh.

Darcy walks out of the water behind him and sighs loudly, as she throws her pistol on the ground. She plops down next to it and takes of her boots, pouring water out. She removes her vest, and wrings her hair as she watches the ship disappear from the horizon.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," she says quietly. She turns her head and looks at him, making a choking sound when she lays eyes on his almost see-through shirt. She's pressing her lips together, clearly close to laughing and to Bucky's surprise, he's not really that bothered by it. Instead he stretches his arms out and does a little spin

"See anything you like?" he asks

"Definitely," she laughs. It's a soft, chiming sound and Bucky can't help but join in.

The laughter dies out quickly and leaves the atmosphere a little awkward. Darcy dissembles her pistol, and lays the parts on her vest to dry. Bucky looks around him, not sure what to do. He's just standing there, waiting, as small drops of water runs down his legs.

Darcy has stretched out on the sand and closed her eyes. This makes him a little angry. They should be getting off the island. They should be saving Steve! Not taking a nap.

"How are we gonna escape?" he asks her. She grunts in response.

"How did you do it last time?" he asks, a little harder. Darcy's eyes fly open and she gets up, brushing the sand of her pants. She walks past him, her walk a little reeling, and starts examining some of the palm trees. Bucky goes after her

"Answer me!" he commands, but she just knocks on the trunk of  a tree and starts taking these weird, long strides in another direction.

"We can escape the same way, can we not?" he raises his voice, getting angry.

"And do what?" she asks, turning around and mirroring his anger, "The Pearl is long gone and dear Steven will be dead before we can reach them," she starts walking again.

"No!" Bucky is practically yelling now, and he grabs her arm, turning her around roughly.

"Let _go,_ " she hisses and pulls her arm back just as roughly. They're close, and he can see each drop of water and sweat on her skin, as they glare at each other. She sighs and turns around.

"But you're Captain Darcy Lewis," Bucky argues when she starts walking away from him again, "you vanished from underneath the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked the port of Nassau without firing a single shot," Darcy stomps her foot on the ground and kneels down, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" he asks desperately just as she opens a trapdoor underneath the sand. Bucky stares dumbfounded as she descends a few stairs and rummages around.

"Last time I was here for three days," she says "Last time the rum runners used this island as a cache and I was able to take work aboard one of their ships," she walks back up, and pushes a bottle into his hands "Looks like they've been out of business for a while."

Bucky looks at her stupidly for a few seconds as he comprehends what she just told him. Then he feels another, stronger wave of anger rush through him.

"So that's the truth behind your adventures?" he sneers "You _sat on a beach_ and drank rum for three days?" he's so disgusted with her, so angry he can hardly control his voice. Darcy turns around and throws herself at him, practically screaming in his face.

"I am _sorry_ that I disappointed you," she jabs a finger into his chest "Sorry I didn't risk my life, just so rich mothers have stories to tell their spoiled sons at night!" her eyes are dark with anger, and Bucky immediately feels bad. He looks at his feet, not sure what to say.

"Drink your rum, or don't. I don't care," she says but all Bucky can hear is: _I've given up._ Well, he hasn't, he thinks as he watches her walk back to the beach and sit down next to her things. He might have an idea. But it'll have to wait. She won't let him do it right now. He joins her, and opens the bottle.

"Cheers" he says quietly and takes a sip. It burns all the way down his throat, but he likes it. It makes his skin tingle and his heart beat. Darcy has taken a large sip as well. They sit there in silence for a while.

***

Bucky watches Darcy reassemble her pistol as he chews on some coconut. His hair has dried in lumps, and his shirt is dry again. She looks up at him.

"We should probably start a fire before it gets dark," she says and sips from her bottle. They help each other find dry wood, and stack a bonfire. Bucky frowns when he realizes they don't have a fire steel or some flint. When he shares his thoughts with Darcy, she laughs and rolls her eyes. He hears her mutter "rich people," as she sits down. She starts rolling a stick back and forth between her hands, pushing it into a larger piece of wood. Bucky watches her work in wonder, and when a little smoke starts rising he can't help but say:

"You're good at handling a stick," and grin.

"You bet I am," she winks, "I know just how to rub it."

Bucky nearly chokes on his laugh and he takes a sip of rum, hoping she doesn't see how flustered it made him.

When the fire is burning nicely, Darcy stretches out next to him and they clink their bottles together and drink. The sun is almost setting and they look out at the sea. She sighs longingly, and Bucky smiles to himself. The sky is covered in different shades of orange and purple and it's beautiful. He drinks again and clears his throat

"So, how does a girl like you end up a pirate?" he asks, still looking at the sky.

Darcy huffs and replies: "Girl like me?"

"Uh, yeah," he looks at his feet, digging his toes into the warm sand.

"I was born a pirate. The sea is in my blood. Just like your boy Rogers."

"My boy?" Bucky asks nervously, his cheeks suddenly warm. Darcy smiles reassuringly and drinks.

"It's okay," she pats his arm. When Bucky stares at her confused, she grins and says:

"One of the advantages of being a female pirate is that, it is much easier for _me_ to charm my way under the skirts of highborn girls, who are concerned with keeping their virtues".

Bucky nearly spits his rum out, and clears his throat, avoiding her gaze. When he has recovered, he looks back up at her and smiles.

"Bothered my ship-mates to no end, when I got the girls," she returns his smile. Bucky looks at her, her wild brown hair has dried up now, and she has rolled her sleeves up, revealing the tattoo of a star, above her P-shaped scar. She's pretty, he thinks, with a light tan and a curvy figure, emphasized by the purple scarf around her waist. Thinking about her kissing other girls is a surprisingly pleasant thought. He shakes his head. He's clearly not sober anymore.

Darcy is giggling next to him, her bottle almost half empty. He's clearly not the only one who's drunk. They watch the sun set, the beautiful colors change and a few stars appears. Bucky asks her again why she likes to sail, and she thinks for a moment as she takes another sip.

"But, Bucky, you see" she sits up on her knees and looks into his eyes, "The sea is like music."

He frowns, but she continues: "It can be smooth, quiet and easy to glide over. Or it can be loud and messy, with high waves and treacherous wind. But you can still sail through it, as long as you know how. Like you can dance to all music. It all about having the right technique, the right moves," she sways as she talks and Bucky smiles in wonderment

"How?" he asks. Darcy stands up and grabs his hand, pulling him with her. Then she starts singing:

" _Drink up me hearties, yo ho_ "and spinning him around.

They sing the song over and over, drinking rum and dancing around barefoot in the sand. At one point they take each other's hands and start spinning, faster and faster.

Bucky twirls her around and they sing the song again. Darcy throws her head back and laughs. Then she stumbles as he tries to spin her, and she falls straight into his chest. They both giggle as Bucky steadies her. When she's back on her feet, she looks up at him and smiles sheepishly. Bucky chuckles as he looks into her deep blue eyes.

The light from the fire is dancing across her face, and he realizes that he still has his arms around her. He can smell the rum on her, mixed with the smell of salt and something floral, lilies perhaps? It smells nice, and his eyes drop down to her full lips, currently smiling lazily. For a moment he wonders what it would feel like, if he kissed her. Wonders what her lips would taste like. Rum? Or something sweeter? Then an image of Steve's face flashes in front his eyes, and he stops himself.

"So, the sea is like music?" he asks slowly and Darcy's eyes light up. She wraps an arm around his waist and sits down, dragging him with her.

"Yes!" she exclaims and giggles, "Out there we dance, because we are all free".

They sit there, with arms around each other, looking at the stars. It's nice. The temperature is lower, but it's still not cold. Bucky looks down at her. She has drunk most of her bottle on an empty stomach. Perhaps his idea would work better if she wasn't awake?

"It must be horrible for you to be trapped here again, Darcy," he says softly and pulls her closer against him. She hums under her breath and lick her lips.

"Well..." she says and quickly opens two buttons on her shirt, "The company is much better this time," she smiles and it's one of the most alluring things Bucky has ever seen. He tries to ignore the hint of cleavage now showing, pretends he hasn't seen how her skin is less tan near her breasts. He is _not_ wondering how creamy the skin underneath her clothes might be. Not at all.

Darcy, however, is clearly looking at his lips when she slowly leans in. Bucky turns his head and lifts his bottle.

"To dancing," he says and she lifts her own and they drink. He stops quickly, but Darcy keeps chugging. Not long after, she passes out flat on her back.

Bucky sips a little more rum, and thinks about Steve. Wonders where he is now, whether he's hurt or not. Protecting Steve is such an old habit of his, he's not sure he will ever stop. He remembers the many times he begged his parents to find him other work than at the blacksmith's. His lungs hadn't handled it very well, and Bucky was sure Mr. Brown hit him, even though Steve always denied it.

He thinks about the moment in the cabin when Steve had pulled him closer. It had made his heart hammer so hard, and the air had practically hurt in his lungs. Was that what Darcy meant with 'your boy'? Is Steve _his?_ The thought makes him smile. Oh Steve, he sighs. He _needs_ to save him. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. His idea _will_ work!

***

Darcy's head is foggy when she wakes up. She slowly sits up and spits to get rid of the sand in her mouth. She brushes some of her face as well. Damn it, she hasn't passed out drunk in ages. The memories from last night are blurry, she remembers rum and dancing and Bucky's arms around her. She cradles her head in her hands and groans. The boy is hung up on Rogers, no need to go there Darce, she tells herself. She stretches her neck and pushes her hair over one shoulder.

There's half a coconut resting next to her, and she lifts it up and pours the sweet liquid into her dry mouth. It's thick and lukewarm, but it helps. She licks her lips and look around her. The fire has almost died out, but it still smells like smoke. A lot like smoke actually.

She jumps to her feet, swaying a little more than usual, and looks around frantically. A group of palm trees are burning, tall flames licking at the sky and smoke rising even higher. She runs towards it, and spots Bucky standing proudly beneath it.

"No!" she screams and waves her arms around, "No! Not good!"

Bucky just rolls his eyes and throws another barrel into the pile. It explodes with flames and Darcy jumps backwards.

"You burned the rum?" she cries  and Bucky turns his attention towards her.

"Yes, I did," his hair flies around his face in the wind and he walks past her. Darcy grabs his arm, the question: "Why?" written all over her face.

"The entire Royal Navy is looking for me," he tells her proudly, "they will see the flames and the smoke."

"But why is the rum gone?" her tone is almost pleading. Bucky shakes his head and sits down in the sand, "Just wait a few hours".

For a second she wants to shoot him. To hell with Fury and the one shot! He burned the rum!

But she can't.

***

Darcy is stomping along the beach, kicking the sand and muttering angrily to herself:

"Most be horrible for you to be trapped here again," she kicks another pile and screams back at the fire:

"Well it bloody hell is NOW!".

The rum is gone, she's hungry and covered in sand, and they are not even close to escape. She can't believe she's going to die on this island, and worse: going to die _sober_. She screams again and kicks another pile of sand.

Not long after she spots a ship on the horizon. Goddammit, she thinks and runs back to grab her pistol and boots. When she has stuffed her vest back under her scarf, she notices her open buttons. She groans and re-buttons her shirt. Gods, she could use some rum right about now.

Bucky is prancing around, all proud and gloating, in that stupid nightshirt. Darcy considers pointing out just how hard it is to look dignified without pants. But the sight of the boat nearing them stops her. If she's going to survive this, she needs to be on his good side.

Of course the ship that found them was the actual Dauntless, and of course the first man to meet them on the ship is the goddamned Commodore. Followed by the Governor himself. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes! 
> 
> I am going on vacation soon (France and Romania! Boo-yah!) so I won't be posting until August! Have a nice summer, y'all!!


	10. A Single Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!!! I know I said I would be back to post in August, and now it's... um... January, but I got accepted to study linguistics at university, and then I had to move and there were exams and, wow, just know that I am so so sorry about taking this long! Seriously, I've had 70% of this chapter written a long time ago, and I just couldn't finish it.  
> Thank you so much for every comment and kudos! It means so so much to me!  
> Anyway here is a 5k chapter!! Shit is going down! 
> 
> oh and i googled pirate weapons, and grenadoes = early version of grenades.

The first thing Bucky does, when he is onboard the Dauntless, is to hug his father hard, burying his face in his shoulder. God he missed him! His father is practically sobbing into his hair as they cling to each other.

"Set the course for Port Royal," Phillips orders. Bucky releases his grip on his father and looks at the Commodore.

"But we have to save Steve," he says loudly, "if we sail after them, we still might make it."

"We could, yes," Darcy nods along. The Commodore rolls his eyes.

"We can't just leave him to die!" Bucky hisses.

"Mr. Rogers' fate is unfortunate - but so was his decision to engage in piracy," Phillips turns around and walks back up the stairs to the helm. Bucky looks at Darcy and she shrugs, for once looking like she isn't plotting anything.

There is really only one solution. To get Phillips to do what he wants, Bucky knows what will convince him. Bucky takes a deep breath, he has to do it. Steve is worth it. So, he clears his throat and says:

"Please, Phillips... as a wedding gift to your brother in-law," he looks up at the older man.

"James, are you saying you'll marry Mrs. Carter?" his father asks, a pleased smile on his lips.

"I am," Bucky stands up straighter, "I will marry her, if she wants me."

The Commodore looks at him for a moment, thinking it over. Then he nods, and orders the course changed.

"Ooh, a wedding!" Darcy claps her hands together, "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

"You, Miss Lewis, will help us locate the ship," Phillips orders, "and you will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'."

Darcy rolls her eyes at Bucky, as she is pulled up the stairs. Bucky sighs. This adventure isn't what he wanted at all. Steve might die and he just ended up with a fiancée.

"Come along James," his father urges, "let's get you properly dressed."

Governor Barnes makes his son sit down in his quarters, and starts searching for clothes. There is a bowl of water and a hairbrush next to Bucky, and he washes his face, wets the brush and starts working on his lumpy hair.

"I am afraid all the clothes we have are marine uniforms," his father apologizes and places a pile of clothes on the chair next to Bucky.

"It's fine Father," Bucky smiles. Exhaustion suddenly overwhelms him. He didn't sleep very well, and his head hurts after drinking rum on an empty stomach.

"I'll find you some breakfast, there should be pork left from last night," George Barnes leaves him.

Bucky sighs and gets up. He removes his night shirt and pulls the uniform on. White breeches, socks and shirt, and a red coat. He leaves the collar of the shirt open, to warm and tired to look proper.

A servant enters with a tray of food, and Bucky's stomach growls at the sight. There is soft white bread, cheese, grapes and slices of pork roast. There is also a big glass of water, which he gulps down greedily, wincing at the way it splashes in his empty stomach.

He eats and eats, finding it hard to control himself.

***

Steve is leaning his forehead against the bars of the brig, looking at the two pirates sweeping the floor. His hands are gripping the iron hard, to keep from shaking. He is still so angry over what happened, his breath is ragged and he can't stop grinding his teeth.

Darcy's crew looks tired. He is sharing a cell with Barton and  Natasha, and they keep glancing at him. He sighs. One of the sweeping pirates is the bald guy who said he looked like his father. Curiosity is burning on his tongue, the only thing holding him back from asking is the anger.

He wanted to save Bucky, and ended up dooming them both.

In the end he has to ask. He has always been curious about his father, and finding out the man actually was a pirate has only left him with more questions.

"Hey!" he calls, "you knew my father, Jolly Rogers?"

"Aye, we all knew him," the bald pirate smirks.

"What happened to him?" Steve asks, wrapping his arms around one of the bars, watching the pirate.

"Never did like what we did to Darcy, did he," he frowns, "he send you a bit of treasure, told us we deserved to be cursed," he spits on the ground. Steve bites his lip, not sure if he should be proud of his father or not.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain though," the pirate's eyes gleam, "he chained a cannon to Jolly's boot and threw it overboard. Last we saw of him was his face, as he sunk into the black depths. He didn't look too jolly anymore," he cackles.

"Of course later we discovered that we need his blood to lift the curse," the other pirate, who has been quiet so far, adds darkly, "that's what you call ironic."

They both chuckle at that. Steve frowns. They are clearly insane, there is nothing funny about the situation. He rests his head against the cold metal and closes his eyes. His father is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, trapped to a cannon. He realizes that after Darcy admitted she knew him, a hope to meet his father had slowly sparked inside him. But this story has been a bucket of water poured over that small flame. He would never meet him.

_Oh Bucky_ , Steve thought, _what am I supposed to do now?_

_***_

Commodore Phillips and Darcy are muttering to each other when Bucky walks back on deck, Darcy seems to be trying to persuade him to do something. Phillips grunts and shakes his head. Next to Darcy is a plate with a half eaten and very dry-looking piece of bread. Bucky frowns. Is that all they are feeding her?

He looks down at the bread and cheese in his hands, feeling guilty for the large meal he just had.

"Darcy," he calls and walks over, handing her the bread. She smiles gratefully and stuffs it all into her mouth. Then she continues arguing, while chewing. Bucky shakes his head, she's not exactly well-mannered. Phillips looks at her with disgust, and leaves them.

"I hate to admit it, but your plan worked," Darcy says through her full mouth, "I could use some rum though."

"I can get you some thin ale," Bucky offers, not able to stop smiling over the praise. It _was_ a good plan!

"I guess it will have to do," she shrugs and licks her lips. Bucky can't help but wonder _how_ her lips has remained such a lovely red color the whole time. Is it makeup? Or is it their natural color?

"I better try to convince the lovely Commodore to do the right thing once we reach the island," she says and starts to leave, "don't forget the ale!"

***

When the daylight is dwindling, and the ship stops moving, Steve knows they are back at the Isla de la Muerta. He swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. This is it. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself.

The black haired man he remembers holding Bucky appears, and growls at him to stand back while he opens the cell. Two more pirates follow him, and they escort Steve out of the brig. Barton and Natasha both send him kind looks, like they are saying goodbye. Wilson stares from the opposite cell, but drops his gaze when Steve's eyes meet his.

They drag him up the stairs and out into the grey light of the dusk. The sunset is far from beautiful, instead the gloominess matches Steve's mood. He relishes the wind in his hair and the smell of salt from the waves. It is most likely the last time he will ever experience it.

If only he could see Bucky again, one more time!

He might even tell him how he feels, if he was there!

They place him in a boat, and sail him back into the caves, but this time he isn't mesmerized by the gold shining beneath the surface. Last time he was anxious to get inside, and thought the boat was too slow. This time it is too fast.

He tries desperately to think of a way to escape, but he can't think of anything.

***

Darcy, Phillips and most of the marines sail to the island in the longboats, leaving Bucky on the ship. He is beyond furious, especially when he realizes that neither he, nor Darcy told the Navy about the curse. Lieutenant Hodge downright laughs when Bucky tries to tell him about it.

Bucky considers spitting him in the face. He never liked Hodge. But before he can do it, three marines pull him back into his father's quarters and lock the doors.

After several minutes of kicking and screaming, he stops and examines the room. The balcony! He could escape through the balcony!

He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it away from his face. He'll need a rope. Or... His eyes land on the sheets. Yes, that might work.

***

"I go in there and convince the pirates to come out, you sail back to the Dauntless and shoot'em with the cannons when they appear," Darcy explains, "What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing I'd miss," Phillips grunts.

"That hurts Commodore, I thought we were growing close," she winks, unable to resist teasing him. He gives her the most tired look she has ever seen, and she looks up into the sky. It got dark really fast, and the sea seems uneasy, almost restless. It makes her uncomfortable.

So many things are relying on other people's actions, and this is going to be the most challenging thing she has ever done. Fury is naturally suspicious and a tough negotiator. Luckily he is also greedy, and driving by a desire for power. Still, convincing him to send out the crew is the last of her worries. Getting thick-headed Steven to understand the plan, and making the annoyingly stubborn Commodore co-operate is much trickier.

"Alright," he says after a while, "get Miss Lewis a boat."

Darcy swallows her urge to correct him with a "captain", and smiles sweetly instead. When she sails in there on her own, the smile grows smug. She is so close to getting her Pearl.

***

The cave is bigger than he remembers, filled with so much treasure he can hardly comprehend it. As they walk up to the chest, the pirates around Steve snicker and tease him. One of them smiles and says:

"Don't worry, it's just a small prick on your finger, nothing to fret about."

"He's only half-Rogers," the black-haired one growls, "We're spilling it all to make sure," then he pushes Steve up the last steps. Steve hears the other pirate as he chuckles:

"Guess there _is_ reason to fret."

They place the medallion around his neck and make him bend over the chest, as the pirates starts chanting. There is a bit of movement in the back, maybe someone is pushing forward to get a better view?

"Began by blood," Fury's voice booms over the crowd, "by blood -"

He is interrupted by none other than Darcy, waving her hands over her head. Relief runs through Steve, if she survived, then Bucky must have survived as well!

"Darcy," he can't help but say her name aloud. She smiles.

"Not possible," Fury mutters and Steve can't help but gloat at the surprise and confusion in the captain's voice.

"Not probable," Darcy corrects as she makes her way to the chest.

"Where's Bucky?" the question flies out of Steve's mouth before he can stop it.

"Safe, like I promised. He's going to marry Phillips' sister, like he promised. And you get to die for him, just like you promised " she stops right below the rock, "so really, we are all men of ours words... Except me, who is, in fact, a woman," she chuckles awkwardly.

"Shut up!" Fury commands and gestures at her, "you're next."

Steve is pushed over the chest yet again. Darcy's words are tumbling through his head. He always knew Bucky would marry some girl. But... Now that it is happening, he is surprised by how much it hurts. Fury's blade presses against his neck, and brings him back to the situation at hand.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Darcy says, her tone clearly indicating she knows something.

"Oh, I think I do," Fury quips.

"Your funeral," Darcy shrugs and looks to the left. Steve almost grins at how nonchalant she sounds. He can feel Fury's curiosity rise, and the captain lowers his knife.

"Why don't I want to do it?" he asks, and he sounds both impatient and tired.

"Because the..." she stops and swats a hand off her shoulder, "the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is right outside this cave, waiting for you," the smirk on her lips is very smug, and she ascends the rock in three strides.

The pirates start to mutter, clearly not happy with the news. Steve feels hopeful.

"Now, if you wait a little before you lift the curse, you can send out your men and let them do what they do best," a cheer comes from the crowd, "and then you are left with two ships."

Steve's jaw drops. What is she saying? She wants the Navy to lose? Of course she does! She's a pirate! He grits his teeth together. Oh no, Fury looks a little intrigued.

"It is the makings of your own fleet, mate," her eyes are gleaming, "Now of course, you'll take the grandest ship. But what of the Pearl? I'll take it, sail under your colors and give you 10% of my plunder. How does that sound, Commodore Fury?"

Steve's heart is racing - Bucky is on that ship! And now she's selling it to get her precious _Pearl_ back. He can't believe he thought she was going to help him! He is so angry, he doesn't know what to do! Fury looks very tempted, clearly liking the sound of Commodore Fury.

"I want 50%," Fury barks. Darcy manages to negotiate him down to 25%, and offers to buy him a big hat. Again she calls him Commodore, and Steve can see how much Fury enjoys it.

"I suppose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp?" Fury asks. Steve can't help but be annoyed at that, which is kind of stupid in the given situation. But he is not a whelp!

"Oh no, by all means, kill the whelp," Darcy takes a step close to the chest and runs her hands over the gold. Steve has to bite his tongue so he doesn't yell at her.

Then she looks straight into his eyes, while continuing talking to Fury: "But wait, until the _opportune_ moment, before you break the curse," she lifts a handful of medallions, "like for example, after you have killed Phillips' men," she starts dropping the trinkets, one per word, "killed. every. last. one."

She moves her hand weirdly, and Steve catches a small gleam of gold between her fingers. It's gone almost immediately, if he had blinked he would have missed it. Then he understands! Oh, she's clever! Very very clever! He'll have to play along.

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" he spits out, "ever since you learned my name!"

"Yup!" Darcy smiles proudly.

"We have an accord," Fury extends his hand, and Darcy shakes it.

"All hands to the boats," she grins to the crew, before looking at Fury, "apologies, you give the orders."

Fury smiles like a cat who caught the canary and looks at his crew: "Gentlemen, take a walk."

Darcy looks at him in confusion as the pirates cackle and leave the cave. Steve gets the feeling this wasn't a part of her plan, and something tells him Fury's idea could get very dangerous.

Darcy sends him a quick smile, but it doesn't reassure him at all.

***

Bucky has almost finished making the rope out of sheets, when there is a knock on his door.

"James," his father calls.

He doesn't reply, he just continues his work.

"Bucky," his father says, in a softer voice. It almost makes him want to open the door. Oh, how he has missed hearing _him_ call him that. It makes his stomach twist with grief and yearning. But Bucky squares his jaw and stops himself. The Governor can't just use it to get what he wants.

"I wanted to say that... I thought you did the right thing today," his father says through the door, "I am so very proud of you."

Bucky walks towards the balcony, determined to get to Steve. He doesn't have time to listen to his father's fondness of Peggy Carter. He ties his homemade rope to the rail and climbs over the edge. There is a small boat on the side he can use. As he climbs down, he catches a few more of his father's words:

"But even a good decision, if made from the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision..."

Then he has reached the boat, and drops it into the water, jumping after it. He sails towards the Pearl, so he can free Darcy's crew. They need good fighters if they are going to stop Fury's men.

***

Steve sits on a rock, his hands tied behind his back, and a nice guard standing right behind him. The bald one is close by as well. Steve watches Darcy shuffle around the room and admire the treasure. Fury is sitting not far from him, also watching.

"I must say, I thought I had you figured out, Darcy," he says after a while, "but you are a hard woman to predict."

"Oh me?" she puts down a golden statue and smiles innocently, like he just gave her the sweetest compliment, "I am a dishonest woman, Nick. And you can always trust me to be dishonest."

She walks up next to the bald pirate, still smiling that mysterious, innocent smile of hers, "It's the honest ones you have to careful of. You never know if they are going to do something incredibly.... stupid," with the last word she steals the sword from the bald one, kicks him into the water and throws the sword towards Steve.

Steve had luckily been anticipating a move, so he jumps to his feet and turns around so he can catch the sword with his tied hands. Then he kicks his guards and turns around again, miraculously getting his hands untied on the guard's swinging sword.

Then he is free, sword lifted and ready to fight.

***

Darcy sees Steve catch the sword, draws her own and turns her attention towards Fury, sending him a blinding smirk. The Captain hesitated just a second too long, and now she and Steve have the upper hand. Kind of.

Steven seems to be able to handle the two others, so she focuses all her energy on the charging Fury. He swings his sword expertly, and Darcy has to duck to avoid his blade. That, however, gives her an advantage to kick him in the knee, and she stands up straight, and promptly cut the feather off of his hat, sending him a triumphant grin. It makes him attack her harder.

"You're out of your depths, Darce," he mocks, "here there be monsters."

She rolls her eyes and makes a jab at his side. It makes him stumble to the side in an attempt to block it, and she swings her sword up, towards his neck. He blocks that as well, pushing her arm down, giving him the upper hand. His sword flies towards her neck and she jumps down to a lower rock.

***

Bucky is climbing up the side of the Pearl when he hears two guards talking. He can almost see them through one of the cannon openings. Hopefully Fury didn't leave a lot more guards on the ship. He continues to climb, holding his breath in fear of making noises.

When he has made sure there is no one on deck, he crawls over the rail and starts walking towards the stairs leading down to the brig, keeping his right hand on the rail. When he has almost reached the stairs, a pirate appears, looking out at the water. Bucky freezes, but somehow the pirate doesn't see him.

Bucky has a hard time hiding his smirk when he walks up behind him, and pushes him over the edge. The pirate lets out a surprised cry, followed by a thump when he hits the cannon, and then a splash.

Bucky runs down the stairs and hides behind a corner, when he can hear the two other guards charging. They run past him and up on deck. _Perfect_. He makes his way towards the brig, ready to let out Darcy's crew.

"Barnes!" the one named Barton smiles when they see him.

***

Steve silently thanks himself for all the training he has done, because he really needs it. The pirates aren't better than him, but they are very aggressive and careless, and since he can't actually kill them, it's a good thing he doesn't tire fast. He has just managed to kick one of them - the annoying bald one - back into the water, when he hears Fury gloat to his left.

"You can't beat me Darcy."

Steve looks to the left, and bites his lip. Darcy is lying on the ground, Fury is standing above her. He has lowered his sword and has a look of tiredness mixed with victory on his face, Like he almost feels bad for her, for trying.

Darcy doesn't reply to his comment, instead she jumps to her feet and buries her sword in Fury's chest. Steve feels a short moment of victory before he remembers she can't kill him. Fury rolls his eyes at her foolishness and pulls the sword back out, and in one fast movement pierces it through Darcy.

Steve almost cries out in surprise. The sword went straight through her and out on the other side. She looks down in surprise, and stumbles backwards.

The other pirate seems as frozen as Steve, as Darcy steps into a beam of moonlight. Suddenly all the flesh disappears from her body, and leaves a skeleton with thin, ragged brown hair, exposed eyeballs and torn pieces of fabric clinging to her bones.

Steve knew she stole a medallion, and still... the sight of her as dead is horrible, and he's a little surprised by how much he doesn't like it.

She looks at her finger bones, moving them a little, and says, "Well, this is interesting."

Fury is still in shock apparently, so she plays with the medallion and pokes out her tongue at him. It makes him wake up, and Fury hisses and attacks her again. Steve turns around to see the other pirate also has woken up, and is now running towards him. Steve lifts his sword and prepares for more fighting.

***

Bucky and the crew manage to knock the two remaining guards over board by swinging one of the boats into them as they look over the rail. As they all cheer, he runs to the boat and starts pulling it so he can sail to the cave.

"Come on!" he yells, and starts pulling. He stops when he realizes no one followed him, "What are you doing? I need your help!"

"Well," the surprisingly clean pirate says, "we have the ship now."

"What?" Bucky cries in a shrill voice, "what about Darcy?"

"Darcy owes us a ship," the redheaded girl crosses her arms, a defiant look on her face.

"Plus, there is the Code," Barton says.

"The Code?" Bucky can't believe what they are saying, "To Hell with the Code! They are more like guidelines anyway!"

The whole crew looks at him with stone faces, and Bucky almost screams in frustration. They are not going to help him.

***

Darcy can't help but feel smug at the surprise on Fury's face. Letting him think he killed her, just to show him he couldn't. Oh that had felt good. However Fury now seems fueled with anger. They fight with everything they have now. Knocking things into each other, kicking and hitting and cutting with the swords.

Darcy kicks a statue and it knocks into him, sending him flying down the rocks. She jumps after him, grinning triumphantly. He lands on his back, in a clear pillar of moonlight. Darcy will admit his dead form is frightening, especially with the ruined eye rolling in his eye socket.

"What happens now?" he asks with a hard grin, "are we to be two immortals fighting until Judgement Day?"

Darcy pretends to mull it over, before sending him a cocky smile: "Or you could surrender?"

Fury rolls to his feet and growls.

"Guess not," Darcy mutters and swings her sword.

***

Another pirate appears just as Steve has pushed one tumbling down some rocks. For fucks sake - this one has grenadoes. Steve jumps behind a pile of coins as the pirate throws one after him. The explosion rattles the cave and the coins fly around him. Steve rolls out of the way, and turns around as the pirate walks towards him. He's unarmed - he dropped his sword.

The pirate walks closer, grinning manically.

"I'm gonna teach the true meaning of pain," he sneers.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" a voice yells behind the pirate. Then a golden stick is swung and the pirate flies to the side, revealing none other than Bucky Barnes. His hair is wild, falling down to his shoulders, and he's in a marine uniform, but it's definitely Bucky. Steve stares slack-jawed for a moment, and then he jumps to his feet.

Bucky smiles and turns around, hitting the pirate again as he tries to get up. Steve finds his sword and lifts it, locking eyes with Bucky.

"You know I am the same size as you right?" he asks with a smile.

"You'll always be that little kid to me," Bucky says. Steve isn't sure if it's the light in the cave or if Bucky's actually blushing. The sound of fighting reach them as Fury and Darcy appear, still fighting intensely.

"Who's side is Darcy on?" Bucky asks with a small frown.

"At the moment?" Steve shrugs and Bucky fights a smile. Then they nod at each other and attack the pirates. Bucky is incredibly good at knocking the pirates down over and over again.

As they move into a large beam of light, revealing their dead form, Steve gets an idea. He grabs the stick, and together he and Bucky pushes it through all three pirates' ribs, trapping them. Bucky grins and grabs a grenadoe, sets it off, and places it in the bones of the one in the middle.

Steve grins proudly at him, before kicking the pirates out of the moonlight. The grenadoe is now covered in flesh and skin, unable to reach. Bucky grabs his hand and they run in the opposite direction, bringing them closer to the chest of medallions.

Darcy and Fury are close too.

***

Darcy spots Steve nearing the chest. She quickly cuts herself across the palm, and tightens her fingers around the medallion, making sure her blood is all over it. Then she locks eyes with Steven, and throws it at him.

Fury sees it and promptly pulls out his pistol. He cocks it and aims it at Bucky, who had been running towards them. Bucky freezes in his steps, looking completely terrified. He, as well as Darcy, knows that Fury won't hesitate to shoot him.

Darcy acts out of pure instinct. She has her own pistol drawn and cocked before Bucky can bat an eyelash, and she aims it at Fury's chest, pulling the trigger without even looking if Steve has made it yet.

Fury looks more happy than surprised by the bullet in his chest and he gives Darcy a look as he drawls: "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you wasted the shot."

"No, she didn't," Steve's voice sounds from the chest, and they all look up at him. With the moonlight behind him, and his hands stretched out, he looks truly magnificent and Darcy can't help but appreciate his love for the dramatic.

She can see blood dripping from his palm, and she can _feel_ more than hear the medallions hit the others. She didn't feel dead before, but she can definitely feel the life return to her body. Her heart beats, air fills her lungs and she can feel a warmth returning inside her.

Fury looks down at the gunshot, fear and surprise coloring his face as blood seeps out, soaking his shirt in a growing red stain. He looks back up at her, and Darcy would swear on her grave that he looks scared.

"I feel... cold," he says after a moment, falling to his knees.

Darcy walks towards him, fighting back a smile. She kneels in front of him, placing her hand on his heart. The blood isn't warm at all. His heart hasn't been beating in years, his body hasn't been warm since he got cursed.

"Goodbye Nicholas," she says in a low voice. Then she leans in, and gives him a dry peck on the lips, so he knows that she won. He gives her a look that makes her think he'll be planning his revenge from beyond the grave. Then he falls.

He lies there, with empty eyes and a half-open mouth, completely still. Darcy wipes her bloody hand on his jacket. Then she stands back up. She closes her eyes for a moment, and lets it sink in. She won.

She killed him.

The Pearl is hers again. She did it.

She looks around at all the gold. Then she shrugs. It would be a shame if it went to waste. She starts marching towards the first pile of jewelry and coins.

***

Bucky's heart hasn't stopped pounding. Even though Fury is definitely dead, and that he himself survived, it's still hard to comprehend that it's over. He looks at his hands. He had stared death right in the face when Fury pointed that pistol at him.

Steve appears at his side, and Bucky looks up at him. All he wants is to throw himself into Steve's arms, and hug him as hard as he can. But he can't. Steve lifts his hand, like he's about to touch Bucky's face, but he stops when a loud clatter sounds behind him. Darcy is searching through the treasure, throwing stuff she doesn't want over her shoulder.

Bucky doesn't understand why he feels like crying. But the look in Steve's eyes when he lets his hand drop back down is completely devastating.

"We should get back to the Dauntless," Bucky whispers, not trying to hide how much his voice shakes.

"Right," Steve's eyes drop, "you have a fiancée waiting back home."

Bucky presses his lips together, because he kind of forgot about Peggy Carter, and he really, really doesn't want to have this conversation with Steve in a pirate cave, surrounded by stolen treasure, the remains of three exploded bodies, and a dead pirate captain.

Darcy sashays up to them, a thick smile on her face. Her chest is covered in gold and diamonds, Bucky can't even count how many necklaces she put on. Resting on the tangled mess that is her hair, is a sparkly tiara. It looks very out of place with the rest of her appearance.

"If you'd be so kind to drop me off at my ship," she beams.

Bucky bites his lip. Shit, the Pearl. He doesn't have the heart to tell her. Steve nods and they start walking. Bucky trails after, still confused by the flood of emotions running through him right now.

When they sit in the boat, and the only ship waiting for them is the Dauntless, Darcy's shoulders drop and Bucky thinks she might start to cry.

"I'm sorry Darcy," he says gently.

"I would have done the same," she replies after a moment. Bucky wants to disagree. She saved his life! And Steve's! But he thinks it won't make her feel any better to hear that she was actually a horrible pirate today, so he keeps quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, you made it! (seriously, these chapters get longer and longer, huh?)
> 
> I have the next chapter written, all it needs is editing. most likely a lot, but I definitely will update before February. The Curse of the Black Pearl story line is coming to an end, but don't worry I have loads of ideas waiting.
> 
> I hope y'all liked this chapter!! Did you cry when Fury died? I may have shed a tear as I wrote it. Please let me know if you see any mistakes, as I am just a humble Dane, doing my best with the English language!


	11. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the title is a Buffy reference. I couldn't decide on a good name! Sorry for the few days delay! I hope you'll like this!

Sailing back to Port Royal is absolutely horrible. Most of the crew seems to think Steve should be locked up like the other pirates, and if it wasn't for Bucky and the Governor, he probably would have been.

It turned out that once the cursed crew felt their life return, they suddenly lost all their desire to fight, and immediately surrendered. Commodore Phillips is looking at an impressive accomplishment in his first week as Commodore. It will be a story told for ages.

Steve, however, feels downright awful. Not only is Bucky practically engaged now and Darcy is to be hanged, but Steve has realized that in lifting the curse, he basically drowned his own father.

Now he'll never meet him.

It's ridiculous - silly even - to feel like this because he never would have met him anyway, but at least when he was cursed, he was alive.

Steve tried talking to Bucky about it, but it didn't help. Bucky kept telling him that lifting the curse was right and saved everyone's life, which Steve already _knows_ , and that's not the problem. The problem is that he killed his father in doing so.

Bucky didn't understand, and Steve ended up cursing at him because he obviously didn't know what it was like to lose both your parents. Bucky had stormed off, and Steve has now stared at the waves for hours. He doesn't know why he ends up sneaking down to Darcy's cell.

She's lying down on her back, her messy brown curl splayed out on the floor. She sits up when she sees him and Steve can't help the warmth in his cheeks when she smiles brightly, like she's really happy to see him.

"Steven, what a lovely surprise," she crawls closer to the iron bars, "you look troubled."

"Yes, I..." Steve sits down, "Fury's crew told me what they did to my father."

"Oh," Darcy's smile falters, "I heard rumors about it. I'm sorry, love."

"I guess, since you said that you knew him, I thought I could meet him again," he admits, "it's foolish, I know. But even after knowing he was at the bottom of the ocean, I still thought I..." his voice trails off, but Darcy gives him a sad smile, like she understands.

"You lifted the curse," she nods, "and you're sad because it killed him?"

"Yes," Steve buries his head in his hands, and bites down hard on his lip. It hurts so much to think about it.

"Steven, listen to me," Darcy says, and he looks up into her blue eyes, "your father spent the last ten years at the bottom of the ocean, with no way to escape and no way to die. You didn't kill him, you saved him. You gave him peace."

It turns out those words were exactly what he needed to hear, and tears start falling down his cheeks. He had felt so guilty, but hearing Darcy say he didn't have to, makes him feel like he can finally breathe again. She lets him cry in silence, and he doesn't feel ashamed to let it all out.

"Thank you..." he whispers and wipes the tears off his face.

"No problem, love," Darcy smiles.

"I wanted to ask you something else," Steve says, and licks his lips, "when- when I rescued you from Port Royal, you asked me about my name, and if I was named after my father. Why?"

"Oh," she gets this peculiar little smile on her face, "if you were named after your father, you wouldn't have been Joseph's son, now would-ya?"

"Right," he furrows his brows.

"I remember when he discovered your mother named you Steven," Darcy chuckles, "He complained about it for days. 'Steven. _Steven!_ Can you believe it Darcy? _'_ and the likes. I think he wanted you to be named Joseph Jr."

"He didn't like my name?" Steve feels disappointed.

"Oh, don't worry kid, he loved you loads!" Darcy quickly says, "and after the initial shock over not having a junior, he liked it well enough. He could talk about you for hours."

This makes him smile, "Really?"

"Sorry to say it, but hearing about how you nap wasn't particularly fascinating to any of us," Darcy rolls her eyes and Steve can feel his smile grow even wider.

"I wish I could have known him better," he says.

"He was a good man, always happy," she stretches her legs out, "especially after you were born. He was great at cards, and even greater at cheating, cleaning everybody out. Pissed off a lot a people," she cackles at the memory, "I might even owe him some money, now I've come to think of it."

Steve sits there quietly, imagining his dad laughing as he played cards with loads of other pirates. The fact that Darcy knew him is still baffling.

"How old _are_ you?" he asks after a moment.

"Isn't that a fascinating question," she winks.

"Yeah that's why I am asking," he says but she just shrugs.

"What's life without a little mystery, eh Steven?" her eyes twinkle, and then she lies down on her side. Steve leaves her there a little later, feeling a lot better about his father, but not so much about Bucky or the fact that they are hanging her. He needs to sleep, but he also needs to think of something to do about this.

***

Bucky parts with Steve on the docks. He wants to apologize, but he's not sure if it's for the fight or getting engaged or both, and Steve leaves without saying goodbye. Bucky's emotions are still a complete turmoil and he just wants to get a proper bath, crawl into his own bed and sleep for a week.

Sadly that is out of the question, because they are hanging Darcy tomorrow morning. Bucky has spent the whole journey home begging his father and Phillips to spare her, but they are bound by the law.

It's completely unfair, and Bucky can't help but feel guilty, like he should do more, like he should fight harder for her. He just doesn't know how.

The Mansion looks the same, but Bucky feels like a completely different person when he walks up the front steps and into the hall. He looks at the spot where Jackson died, and almost chokes up.

"I know, son," his father pats his back. The servants appear, smiling expectantly.

"Good to see you back, sir," Peter says.

"Thank you," Bucky responds with a tired smile.

"Please prepare a bath for my son," Governor Barnes says, "and some tea."

They all scatter out again, and Bucky drags his feet up the stairs. It feels so weird to be back in his room. His bed is covered in a beautiful golden bed sheet, looking softer than anything he has ever seen. He starts undressing, leaving the dirty uniform in a pile on the floor.

He searches his closet, and finds a robe, wraps it around his body and walks to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror. The sun has tanned his skin, and bleached his hair a little He has lost some weight as well, his cheeks look a little hollow. It's not much, but it's enough to match the feeling he has of being a different person.

The warmth bath is wonderful. When he has finally scrubbed off every last piece of dirt on his body, he crawls out, wraps himself in the robe once again, and walks back into his room. Waiting on his small table is a pot of tea, and a plate with fruit and cakes.

Bucky stands in front of his mirror and tries to comb his hair, when his father enters.

"James, I thought we could invite Phillips and Margaret over for dinner tonight. It would be nice to have everything settled before appearing in public tomorrow."

"Sure Father," Bucky says and combs a little harder at a knot of hair.

"You can get some rest now, if you need it," his father says as he leaves.

***

Bucky can't help but feel uncomfortable as their guests arrive. He really doesn't want to get married, and eating a fancy dinner when Darcy is going to be hanged in the morning feels wrong. Margaret looks beautiful as always, with pearls in her curls and a elegant, purple dress. One thick curl falls from her ear down to her collarbone, and it moves when she talks.

"My dear Margaret," his father greets her.

"Thank you for inviting me, Governor," she replies and smiles politely.

"Please, call me George," he says.

"Oh," she looks around her, "it seems you didn't get much damaged in the attack."

"No, they didn't steal anything either," his father says and offers her his arm, "What about you? Did they damage much?"

"No, no, I was very fortunate," she says and smiles at Bucky, "James! I am happy to see you alive and well!"

"Thank you Mrs. Carter," Bucky nods.

Commodore Phillips smiles smugly as they walk into the dining room. The large table has been set for four people, and Bucky sits across from Peggy, smiling nervously every time their eyes meet. Why does this feel so awful and wrong to him?

When they have finished the first course, and Bucky has given a very edited re-telling of what happened to him, Peggy smiles that beautiful smile of hers, and tells her brother she doesn't want them to hang Darcy Lewis.

"I don't want to do it, Peg, trust me," Phillips admits, "but I can't bend the law because she also did something nice."

The servants appear with the next course, and Bucky looks down at the plate of fish swimming in melted butter and spices. He sighs deeply.

"So," Peggy Carter starts, "I hope this dinner isn't another part of your plan to make me marry your son, dear Governor, because I have told him and Chester I am too old for him," she laughs, clearly trying to make a joke.

A very uncomfortable silence falls over the table. Bucky almost wishes himself back on Isle de la Muerta. Facing dead pirates sound more comfortable than explaining they _are_ getting married. When did his life become so messy? His father clears his throat and Phillips gives Bucky a side glance.

"Oh, um, well," George starts, "actually..."

"Peggy, we have good news," Phillips says, "James asked for your hand in marriage on our voyage."

She turns her attention to Bucky, eyes big and full of disbelief, "he did _what?_ "

"Yes, I... I told Phillips I would marry you if.."

"Chester!" Peggy interrupts, "what did you reply? You didn't accept on my behalf, _did you_?"

"Peggy, you need a husband," Phillips replies sternly.

"I do not!" she snaps, "I cannot believe you would settle my marriage without my presence!"

"It was wrong, I am sorry," Bucky says, "I didn't think... I was in a hurry... I needed to save Steve."

"The bargain had to be settled fast," Phillips interrupts.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Margaret jumps to her feet, knocking her chair backwards. She looks furious and Bucky sinks in his seat.

"You used my hand in marriage as a part of a bargain? What makes you think you can use me like that?!"

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," Bucky rambles. He feels so guilty. Poor Mrs. Carter. How could he do this to her?

"Peggy, please, sit down," Phillips tries.

"No thanks, I lost my appetite," she starts walking towards the door, but turns back around, "There will be no wedding."

Then she storms out. Bucky's father tries to make him follow her out, and try to convince her to stay, but Bucky shakes his head.

"She deserves to leave," he sighs, "she shouldn't have to eat with men like us, who treat her like a thing you can trade."

"You're right," George agrees. Bucky looks down at his food. He lost his appetite as well, instead he just empties his wine cup.

"I'm gonna go to bed," he declares and gets up.

***

Bucky wakes up to a new set of clothes, and a large amount of guilt waiting for him. Darcy, Peggy, Steve, he seems to have failed everyone around him. He hardly notices the food he eats, or the weather outside. Neither him, nor his father talks as they ride the carriage to the courtyard on top of Fort Charles.

Peggy Carter is there, with her back turned towards Phillips. She ignores them as they arrive, and Bucky really can't blame her. Slowly the courtyard fills with people, everyone excited to see a pirate be executed. There is chatter and excitement in the air, and it's making him nauseous.

Darcy stands on the scaffold, and Bucky's heart almost breaks at the defeated look on her face. Darcy is brave and strong and should never give up! It's not right!

"This is wrong," he whispers to his father, who squeezes his hand in reply.

***

Steve hardly slept all night. The fact that they were going to hang her kept him up. Darcy wasn't evil, and she didn't deserve to die. When he admitted to himself he was going to do something about it, he finally got some rest.

Now he's standing among the crowd in the middle of the square, squinting his eyes in the sunlight, watching them put the noose around her neck, while someone reads her most foul crimes aloud.

Steve is certain he can see her mutter "captain", when they forget her title. She definitely also smiles fondly when the man says she impersonated an English cleric. He never heard that story, but he wants to. If it's something that'll make her smile moments before being executed.

The drums beat faster, and he has to act. He slowly pushes forward, ignoring the complaints from the crowd, until he's close enough. The executioner has his hand on the lever, ready to drop the floor. Steve pushes another man out of his way and throws his sword just as the lever is pulled.

***

Darcy feels the floor disappear beneath her and falls, until the noose tightens around her throat. Her toes hit  something and she searches for footing, keeping herself from hanging completely in the noose. The rope is tight around her neck, and she can't really breathe properly. Standing on her toes, she looks around for her rescuer.

Steve - wonderful, brave, dramatic Steve - is running towards her. He jumps up the stairs, and fights the executioner. He manages to cut the rope above her head, and she falls down underneath the scaffold. Darcy gasps for breath and removes the noose. She cuts the rope around her hands on the sword, and unfolds it as she runs out.

Steve has jumped down next to her, and she throws him one end of the rope. They run towards the stairs leading to the viewpoint over the bay, tripping the attacking marines with the rope. Darcy has to hold back a laugh, because they work so well together. Escaping feels fun again!

They switch places and trap a few marines against a pillar, smashing them against the stone. Darcy turns to her right, punching a marine in the face and stealing his sword. Steve appears to have done something similar, and they make their way towards the cliff.

***

Bucky spots Steve running for the scaffold a second before Phillips does. The Commodore draws his sword but before he can order his men around, Margaret gasps loudly and faints. They all run to her, and try to help. Phillips is on his knees, checking her pulse.

She wakes up, gasping again. When they turn their attention back on the scaffold, Darcy is gone and Steve is fighting the executioner. Bucky looks down at Peggy, who winks at him. 'Thank you' he mouths, and looks back at Steve.

Him and Darcy are impressive as they manage to fight of so many marines. Bucky snorts to himself, because the Kings men could obviously use some more training.

The marines, Phillips and Hodge chase them all the way to the viewpoint, and when the Governor follows, Bucky does as well.

In front of the spot where Bucky fell, not many days ago, Steve and Darcy stand surrounded by marines. Bucky stops behind his father, looking at them. Steve looks determined and beautiful and it's like someone knocks all the air out of Bucky's lungs. Of course. Of _course_! Suddenly everything makes sense.

"I pardoned you from the piracy you did to save my son, and this is how you repay me?" Governor Barnes sounds angry and betrayed as he looks at Steve.

"I am sorry, but it was the right thing to do," Steve replies sharply.

"You forget your place, Rogers," Phillips sneers.

"No," Steve says, "it's right here, between you and Darcy."

Bucky looks at them, Steve standing in front of her, and Darcy's head poking out behind him. She's so small, and there are muskets pointed at them from all angles. Steve's words ring in his ears, and he steps forward.

"As is mine," he says and positions himself next to Steve, completely shielding Darcy from the Commodore.

"Lower your weapons!" Bucky's father orders, "lower them! Now!"

If there is one thing in this world Bucky can count on, it's his father protecting him. He tries not to smile smugly as the weapons are removed. Phillips regards them with very narrow eyes, clearly very disappointed in Bucky, he practically has smoke coming out of his ears. Bucky thinks to himself that at least now Phillips won't try to force a wedding between him and Peggy.

"What do you expect me to do, boy?" Phillips asks after a few seconds.

"Don't hang her," Bucky pleads, "just... don't hang her."

More silence follows, then the Commodore drops his weapon. They all stare at each other, wondering what happens next.

"Well, I am happy about this," Darcy claps her hands together, "I think we ended things nicely," she walks around them and stops right in front of Phillips' face, "I am going to miss you Commodore, I think we had something special."

Then she kisses him on the cheek, and jumps back before he can push her away. She turns around and looks up at Bucky and Steve with an unreadable look in her eyes. She places a hand on Steve's cheek, and then the other on Bucky's.

"Steven... James," she says their names fondly, "my darlings, I'm afraid it would never have worked out between us."

The feel of her palm leaves a warm tingle on Bucky's cheek, and her words have made him speechless. He watches her as she half runs to the edge, her brown hair flowing in the wind. Then she turns around and triumphantly stretches out her hands.

"Gentlemen, you will always remember this day as the day you _almost_ caught Captain Darcy Lewis!" she grins widely and then she takes one final step backwards and falls. They rush to the edge, and watch her swim away.

Lieutenant Hodge makes a remark about her intellect, and how she has nowhere to go. But then The Black Pearl sails into the bay, beautiful and black against the clear blue sky.

Bucky smiles at Steve, both of them happy she escaped.

"Sir, how do we proceed?" Hodge asks.

"I believe we can afford to let Miss Lewis get a head start," he replies dryly and Steve sniggers. Phillips look at Steve for a moment, then he grunts: "Rogers, if you got something to say, now's the perfect time to keep it to yourself."

"Thank you Commodore," Bucky says, "for letting her go."

"It's a shame it didn't work out with you and my sister, boy," the Commodore says to Bucky, "there's a fire in you she would've liked. Well..." he shrugs as his voice trails off, and then he leaves them. Bucky glances at Steve, who looks completely ridiculous with his mouth hanging open.

"You..." Steve finally gets out.

"Not now," Bucky says, and places his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Steve's eyes are filled with questions, but Bucky just starts walking, signaling for him to follow.

***

Darcy is pulled on board the ship, and stands up, soaking wet and grinning at her crew. Clint, Sam, Natasha all look happy to see her, even Phil is smiling.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?" she asks when Clint hands her her hat. Right, she must have left it here before being marooned with Bucky.

"We figured... To Hell with the Code," he winks. Darcy can't help the wide smile spreading on her face. Good ol' Clint.

Phil has her jacket, and he hands it to her with a smile and says: "The Black Pearl is yours."

And oh how those words mean everything to her. She walks over to the wheel, and gently runs her fingers against it, relishing the smoothness from years of use. Her Pearl. Her amazing Pearl, ready to sail her wherever she wishes to go. Then she realizes the crew are still watching, so she looks up and clears her throat.

"On deck, you scaberous dogs!" she orders, "Hands to braces! Let go and haul to run free!"

She looks out at the endless blue water, and starts singing to herself: " _Drink up me hearties, yo ho."_

***

When they've entered the smithy, Steve closes the door behind them, and turns towards Bucky, ready to get some answers. Bucky has this dazzling smile on his lips, and a very soft look in his eyes, and _God_ , he just takes Steve's breath away.

"You're not engaged?" he asks. The question has been burning on his tongue the whole way.

"No," Bucky walks closer, "I am not engaged."

He places his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezes it, and Steve can't help but step in closer. Some unidentified force is pulling them together, just like below deck on the Interceptor.

"I'm sorry about your Father," Bucky says, "I wanted to help, but I was too caught up in my emotions. I was too confused to listen."

"Confused?" Steve repeats.

"But I am not anymore," Bucky whispers, and his hand trails up to cup Steve's neck, "in fact I am very very certain."

Steve can hardly speak. Bucky is so close, and it's very intoxicating. His thumb is brushing the skin on Steve's jaw and it's very, very distracting.

"Steve, I love you," the words are just a whisper, but they still sound loud as they echo through his head. He doesn't have time to reply, however, because Bucky leans in and presses his lips against Steve's.

Bucky's lips are soft, and Steve immediately steps forward and deepens the kiss, acting almost out of instinct. He wraps his arms around Bucky, and holds him close. Kissing him is like a dream. A perfect, impossible dream, and he can't believe it's coming true. Bucky's fingers tangles in his hair, and he nips at Steve's bottom lip.

They stumble backwards into the smithy, and Steve has to smile at the thought of placing Bucky down on the work bench. Oh, how Bucky used to sprawl over that bench when he was younger, and oh how Steve had yearned to be close to him, to hold him and kiss him. The thought that he might get to do it now, is sending shivers down his spine.

When Bucky finally pulls back to catch his breath, he sends Steve a satisfied smirk.

"I love you too... You know that, right?" Steve's voice is ridiculously husky, he's certain it must sound moronic.

"Yes, I do, you idiot," Bucky laughs and presses his forehead against Steve's, sighing happily, "and I promise  I am not marrying anyone else, ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE END OF THE BLACK PEARL MOVIE!! 
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I HAD to use the "never work out between us" line, I just HAD TO!
> 
> Don't worry though, because I have lots of ideas to continue it! Their story isn't over yet! There will be a time jump though! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please and thank you! :D I love all your feedback!


End file.
